Beyond Imagination
by master crossover
Summary: The spies are troubled by their latest mission but when a stranger suddenly arrives and solves all their problems will they trust him? Or more importantly is there an even sinister plot behind it all?
1. The Incident

My first story

Firstly I do not own Doctor Who or MI High and I'm only writing this for you to read it.

This episode will be in the format of a real life episode of each of the TV shows. I have tried my best to portray the characters and styles as much as possible. Hope You Enjoy!

BEYOND IMAGINATION

Chapter 1 The Incident

It was a boring dull lesson as it normally was.

"Can anyone tell me how a hydroelectric stations recycle the water they use?" Mrs King looked in disgust as nobody had put their hand up to answer the question except Rose. Suddenly she changed to a smile as she said "Yes Rose".

"There is a pump that causes the water to flow back up into the top of the hill so then it could be re-used."

"Thank you Rose so everyone heard. I want you all to design and make a pump like a smaller version of a hydroelectric…Timothy can you pay attention!" Her voice raised louder and louder and reached into shouting mode.

"It's Scoop Doggy miss!" Timothy said in his furry overcoat.

"Whatever."

"Do you want to work with me?" said Avril. "We'll make a great team!" Her convincing smile and eagerness did not manage to persuade Oscar. Oscar immediately moved his chair further away from her. He noticed something in his pencil case.

The spies' pencils' flashed red, it was time for them to excuse themselves from lesson and start their secret service mission. They ran through the corridor and waited as Oscar enabled fingerprint access. As they went in they pulled the lever. After a seemingly long wait the super lift unexpectedly jetted downwards underground as normal.

Beautiful metallic thrumming suddenly emerged out followed by a dark blue police box fading in and out just like the sound as it blew away the leaves. The materializing was complete and a tall thin man wearing a brown pinstriped suit and trainers along with a large brown overcoat strolled down. He went into his pocket and took out a weirdly shaped device with flashing red lights. He listened to the beeping, sensed the direction which the device was beeping quickest.

The news channel was broadcasted onto the middle of the three computers.

"Many cities in the north of England has suddenly blacked out. They have lost all electricity and power. Reports state that many people have become mindless and they have no thoughts. So far nothing has been discovered that has made them this way."

Frank switched off the computer with a solemn face. The spies were worried and filled with confusion.

"Ooh another mission!" Carrie laughed with a positive expression but soon died down as Oscar spoke.

"This one is really going to be tricky what if we get infected?" he said worryingly.

Frank answered by telling them not to go and investigate first but to stay inside and find a trace to who's behind that menacing plot.

The team quickly sat down and worked but Frank had went into a room and got out a gadget.

"What is it Frank?" asked Rose as she was interested with the technology.

"Is it for us?" asked Carrie filled with excitement.

"No I'm afraid not, so far I haven't got a clue of what it does."

"Let's see?" Rose took the device and held it in many different angles observing the device.

"Don't press the button!" Frank suddenly alerted her. He smiled hoping that Rose might of seen something familiar. "It's not safe we don't know what it does yet."

"Lets try it then I'm sure it's not something very dangerous." She held the big giant wrist wrap. There was a pad stuck onto it seemed as if it was some sort of communicator. There was a huge chunk of metal shaped like a box under the thin pad with only two wires hanging out of a hole loosely on each end.

She pressed one of the two buttons, firstly trying one that didn't work at first. Then immediately, every single computer switched off and every speck of light vanished from the room. All power was gone and they stood in total darkness. The underground base gave out an eerie feeling to those inside and released panic.

Meanwhile above, in the school, the lights fused out and the computers when into shutdown. In surprise everyone created chaos. There were screaming for joy and there were opportunity for chatter. Mrs King went outside to see Mr Flatley and talk about the problem.

In the base, all were dark because of one push of a button of a high tech wrist wrap gadget.


	2. The Stranger

Chapter 2 The Stranger

The team quickly pressed the button again. Suddenly everything was restored. All the computers resumed back to where they left off.

"But that's impossible!" Rose exclaimed. She wrote on the whiteboard stating the formula and impossibility. Frank went to analyse.

"Well, that's what it may seem like but it's possible." He was extremely serious and worried.

"Ok, Carrie on with your updating…" Frank looked at Carrie and laughed.

"Carrie, Carry on, no?" His face died down with failure as that joke was indeed very bad. He then ordered Rose and Oscar to break the codes.

After a long while the codes seemed impossible as well as they began to give up. Rose went back to the whiteboard as she listed many code breaking possibilities, including using anagrams from her full name.

"It's no use." She prolonged the sentence with despair. She sighed deeply hoping Frank would help her solve that problem.

The Doctor arrived to the school after chasing the direction. He stopped let on a huge smile. He walked into the school.

Immediately Mrs King approached him urgently. She stepped quickly to the stranger.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"School inspector." The Doctor gave a cheerful smile and shown her his identification using the psychic paper before Mrs King could ask him. The teacher suddenly changed her mood, eager to show him around the school.

"Oh sir, the security is great and the building is in tip top shape…" Mrs King held onto him and diverted him around the school.

After a long while The Doctor wanted to be left alone. He walked down the corridor and brought out his screwdriver and examined the place. There was buzzing and the blue light went on and off continuously. He walked over to the caretaker's room and he used his sonic screwdriver to open the door. He went inside and pulled the lever.

The lift descended all the way to the base. The doors opened. The Doctor jumped out of the lift. The spies averted into a fighting position as they jumped. Their hands in the form of karate and they were ready to strike.

"No-no-no-no I'm unarmed. You see. Ok no danger no threat." The Doctor had his hands up.

"Frank we have an intruder!" Oscar said out loud calmly.

"Who are you?" Carrie asked. "Who did you get in here?"

"I'm The Doctor." The Doctor claimed.

"Doctor who?" Carrie asked.

"Just The Doctor"

"What kind of name is that?"

"Wait you can't just easily come down here you don't have the necessary fingerprints" Rose reminded.

"Finger prints? Ho-ho, no I don't need…"

"Are you a SKUL agent?" Rose asked. Frank went inside and joined the crew.

"A what agent?" The Doctor had no idea what they were talking about. "I only came down here because one of you activated something that's not meant to be yours." He looked at Frank's hand and the device he was holding. "Mind you do you even know what it is?"

Frank remained silent.

"Shouldn't you lot be up there learning in school?" The Doctor asked comically

"No, we get to stay down here mister. So tell us why you're spying on us?" Carrie was still suspicious.

"Spying? Ohhhhhh" The Doctor realised. "You're some sort of secret spies. Working down here. Responsible children, monitoring the whole nation down here… I'm impressed. You must be good." The Doctor laughed at himself.

"Enough of that talk why are here?" Frank was impatient as he was rocking forwards and backwards.

"Hmm, why have you got THAT in your hand?" The doctor frowned, but soon he ran over to Frank and took the device off him.

"Leave him alone" Oscar said heroically even though there was nothing to be heroic about.

"I'd say this is some sort of energy transportation teleport. Something either beyond your time or something alien." The Doctor pointed out.


	3. Plans and Schemes

Its almost been a year that I haven't written, now that Matt Smith is the new Doctor and Elizabeth Sladen and Nicholas Courtney has passed away I decided to mention them. This story takes place between Planet of the Dead and Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith (SJA).

Chapter 3 Plans and Schemes

Meanwhile in a dark place, there sat the mysterious Grandmaster hiding his face in the shadows stroking his pet rabbit with delight.

"Oooh Flopsy, this plan is going to make us rich. Rich forever and we can bring this country on its knees and soon take over the world." His sinister tone was creepy.

A man came in with a white lab coat who looked very much like a scientist. He didn't seem afraid of the Grandmaster as he stood towering above him, nonetheless politely respecting his superior.

"Sir, We are good to go, do you want us to blackout the next city tonight?" he said confidently.

"Yeess, yess, make them lose their energy and transfer it here. My missiles will have enough power to destroy anyone" the Grandmaster replied delightfully.

"Very well. We'll wipe their minds in the process anything else you want?"

"Mister Brown, take a seat, if it wasn't for your team and your new army I wouldn't have so much control over these stations and I wouldn't have this new Elite SKUL army..."

"Yes thank you." Mr Brown replied but he displayed no emotion of any sign. He wasn't flattered in any way and treated the Grandmaster's praises as nothing. "I would like to get back to my duties sir."

Mr Brown left and the Grandmaster swung on his chair facing away from his deck.

"Flopsy this world is ours, OURS, ahahahahahaha..."

Meanwhile in the M. Base The Doctor was still trying to prove his innocence.

"Hold on, hold on, I am not a SKUL agent whatever that is" annoyed and frustrated The Doctor was now very cautious. Everyone else was ready to fight if he was to do anything. Oscar was extremely aware, his face determined to strike The Doctor.

"Hmmm let him speak" Rose snapped.

"Thank You, look I'm only here because you've activated something that isn't yours and I'm only investigating" he explained.

"Alright then how did you get down here hmm?" Carrie butted in.

"There might be every chance he is a MI9 agent too" Rose pointed out.

"He really doesn't look like one" Carrie scanned him from top to bottom.

"I used my sonic screwdriver" The Doctor took it out of his pocket.

"Your what!" Carrie exclaimed, she wanted to laugh but resisted.

"My sonic screwdriver..." his words were prolonged as he realised the children did not understand him. He demonstrated and turned off and on electrical objects and opened and closed the lift.

The MI High team was astonished.

"What kind of technology is that?" Frank was amazed and he was eager to learn.

"You mean you don't know what that is Frank?" Rose was unimpressed with Frank.

"It's SKUL technology!" Oscar immediately claimed and he held out a weapon ready to stun The Doctor.

"Stop Oscar" Frank begged. "I'm going to talk to him by myself" He slowly approached The Doctor and called him into one of the siderooms.

"We can't trust him" Oscar kept on saying.

"I know but suppose if he's not a SKUL agent and he can help us, he does know what that device is." Rose said thoughtfully.

"Obviously he knows, that device made this whole room go into blackout and him and his sonic screwdriver just proved that he could do the same thing. I think that device is his and he's trying to get it back for SKUL..." Oscar continued. Carrie was neutral and didn't say a word.


	4. The Team

Chapter 4 The Team

Finally Frank came out with The Doctor.

"He is not a SKUL agent" The Doctor smiled and waved hello to them. "This my young talented team. Carrie the gymnast of the team..."

"Hi!"

"Oscar a very talented young man he can speak 14 different languages..."

The Doctor and Oscar engaged in a conversation with each sentence being a different language from the previous ones. Until Oscar concluded he did not speak Spanish. The Doctor acknowledged Oscar's ability with a smile.

"And here is Rose, terribly high IQ, smartest girl you'll meet..."

The Doctor paused. "Nice to meet you, I used know someone called Rose.." his smile died down as he remembered his former campanion.

"Right where were we?" The Doctor suddenly changed his mood and got on with it. He went in front of the computer with Rose and Carrie beside him. Oscar ran to Frank.

"You can't possibly trust him Frank"

"Oscar he's not a SKUL agent..."

Oscar refused to believe and shouted, "What have you done to Frank, I know you brainwashed him with your sonic!"

"If you know what I done to Frank why ask?" The Doctor said solemnly.

"Oscar I'm perfectly fine!" Frank stopped moody Oscar holding him back. He took Oscar into one of the siderooms to calm him down.

The Doctor turned back and continued.

"Mindwiped people and cities losing their power. Whoever is behind this is using THIS" He took out the wristwrap again. "This but on a larger scale, this one is probably a prototype of some sort, draining all that energy but what for?"

"Maybe it's turning people in zombies there?" Rose questioned.

"Hmmm I like your thinking but I don't think so. There's something more. People are getting their minds wiped so then they can't object to the energy drain."

"If the people are turning into zombies what's doing it?" Carrie asked. Frank came back out with Oscar and he seemed relatively calmed but his facial expression was still gloomy.

"Well let's find out" The Doctor cried cheerfully.

"Ok there's lots of mindless people three miles from here" Rose had found out. Frank approached The Doctor.

"Doctor? I want to see that wristwrap again"

"Sure"

"It absorbs electricity and it can put it back I don't see how "beyond us" it is. We have the most advanced technology in the world it's not that impossible" Carrie said with an attitude.

"Well Torchwood has more advanced stuff than you..., you'd be amazed"

"What?" Carrie wanted to that to be repeated

"I'll tell you why this wrist wrap is so "beyond you" Rose where is the nearest site?"

"Three miles"

"Everyone hold onto this" Carrie and Oscar reluctunately touched it. The Doctor pressed the button. "Now!"

Right in front of Frank's eyes his team disappeared he was amazed and kept squabbling about. He was confused.


	5. Suspicious Indeed

Chapter 5 Suspicious Indeed

In the middle of a quiet town that is too peaceful that it should be. The area seemed to be closed up and noone is allowed to enter. The team were shocked and amazed.

"But that's impossible there's no way we could of just moved!" Rose denied.

"We teleported! Oh my God! This is like really cool!" Carrie on the other hand was so excited.

Oscar remained quiet but he had the look of surprise on his face as he looked around his environment thoroughly to reassure himself that he had moved.

"But HOW!" Rose cried out loud, her head seemed to explode with thoughts and she was so confused that she just remained quiet for the rest of the hour.

"We need to get in, now that you've taken us from the base we don't have any disguises to put on!" Oscar sneered at The Doctor.

"Oh don't worry" The Doctor calmly said. The three children followed him. Arriving to the sealed area Oscar carried on complaining but The Doctor ignored his petty excuses.

The Doctor arrived in front of an officer and showed up his psychic paper.

"Who are you-? Oh Special Field Agent" The officer quickly allowed access to The Doctor and his new companions.

"Wait what? How did you do that?" Carrie asked baffled.

"Psychic paper makes them think whatever you want to think, I just told him I'm a special MI 9 Agent" The Doctor gave a huge cheerful smile as he walked along. Everyone else were just so amazed that they could hardly say a word.

Meanwhile in the SKUL Base there were many agents busy running around. Two distinctive uniforms were present, traditional SKUL agents who wore full black and Elite SKUL agents who wore black and grey without helmets.

Mr Brown went towards his fellow research scientists.

"The Grandmaster is going to bring down the government by threatening to cut power and wipe all of their minds. Contact the rest of us we need to convert all of these feeble SKUL agents into our own Elite SKUL agents."

"Okay I will organise that Mr Brown. Let's just upgrade a few of them every hour just in case."

"Very well, very well, proceed."

The scientists left Mr Brown and went.

Back inside the quiet home there were a man sitting in his sofa staring into space and literally seemed unconscious despite his eyes opened and with the TV on. Carrie waved in front of him but there were no response at all. The team crowded around him.

"Some sort of hypnotism? No he's not being controlled" The Doctor pressed his sonic screwdriver in front of the man whilst Rose was examining the man's eyes. Oscar noticed something.

"It's the water from the taps!" Oscar was quick to state. "Look the taps are still dripping, his cup had water in it."

The Doctor looked slowly at the cup and so did the other. With caution he took the cup and dipped his finger inside it and then licked his finger.

"Don't you might get infected" Rose pled.

Excitedly, The Doctor burst out after tasting the water.

"Yes! It's the water, well it's not water but the liquid is disguised to make it look like water containing the neccesary chemicals so stop the nervous system and the shut the brain leaving no thoughts, delaying the mind" The Doctor spoke so quickly it seemed unreal for the children to follow. "Good spot Oscar, but why if anyone is going to take over the Earth why not engage a war, why leave a person brain dead?" The Doctor was squabbling about desperate for answers.

"More importantly is there a cure?" Rose asked desperately.

"Oh yes but not worth any it's gone by half a day or so."

"Wait your telling me its aliens" Carrie asked with no intention of believing The Doctor.

"Oh yes" The Doctor nodded confidently.

"Yeah but we haven't discovered any aliens so how would you know"

"No but whoever it is this is going to go on a big scale if we can't stop it now." Rose said worryingly.

"If it is aliens then boy this is gonna be bigger than any other missions we've done." Carrie claimed.


	6. Investigating

It's been so long since I uploaded a chapter on this story. Sorry to all readers who couldn't finish. It's been so long that even Matt Smith has regenerated and his final seasons as the doctor were awesome! I will finish what I started so enjoy!

Chapter 6 Investigating

"Don't be silly Carrie, it can't be aliens" Oscar snapped. "If there were aliens we would have discovered them!" Carrie looked confused and she turned to Rose while the Doctor took out his glasses to analyze the water flowing from the tap.

"Well don't look at me, I mean if there were aliens I think we would be the first to find out I guess." Rose responded.

"But this Doctor can't be lying..." Carrie argued weakly as she checked for the patient's pulse.

"And I thought you lot would keep an open mind" The Doctor interrupted as he pressed his sonic screwdriver onto a flowing stream.

"Well "the doctor" isn't even his name, how can he not be lying!" Oscar was strong in his argument; he stood up ready to confront the doctor. Rose snatched his hand to prevent him from getting any closer to the Doctor. "Look! Frank told us to trust him!" Oscar backed down and the Doctor approached them.

"Right so the nitric oxide diffused with the nano gold chloride particles in the water must have inhibited the nervous response delaying the enzyme activity, sort of like a temporary tranquilizer to turn humans into vegetables..." the Doctor babbled. "Why didn't you just say the water was drugged?" Carrie sarcastically pointed out. "He likes to sound smart" Rose whispered making Carrie smile but Oscar remained straight faced.

"Ha but why? Why use are they temporary drugged? Oh!" The doctor face palmed his forehead and hyper-actively continued. "This invasion or plan is going to be carried out soon, very, very soon so whoever is doing this must complete this plan within a matter of days before the effects of the drug wears out!"

"That means they need us. They need us alive for something" Oscar said.

"If it's in the water then it's everywhere so that means..." Rose said.

"People are being drugged by the water factories so we need to get there!" Oscar pointed out.

"What about the power cuts? Oh, that is brilliant! Oh that is very good!" The Doctor shouted out.

"What is?" Oscar asked.

"The power cut causes some sort of energy transfer that activates the soluble nano-particles in the water to immobilize the mind." The doctor responded gleefully.

"So it's almost like the power cuts switch off people" Carrie wondered.

"Yeah, but not exactly!" The doctor raced to the lifeless man and pressed his sonic screwdriver several times at his eyes and waved it around his scalp.

"What is he doing?" Rose asked as everyone stood by watching the doctor. "It's like he's waving a magic wand."

"Need to get the right frequency!" The doctor muttered to himself. He froze and asked for the teleport device. Rose quickly took it out and threw it at him which The Doctor was able to catch with one hand. He focused his sonic screwdriver at the device and the whole room immediately restored its power and the lights came back on. The kids ran towards the window to see if the rest of the street had been restored. Oscar and Rose went out of the house.

The lifeless man turned returned to consciousness but barely. He looked visibly weak and was astonished by the presence in his house. "What are you doing in my house?" he tried to shout but barely had the energy to get up.

The Doctor rushed to him and directed his sonic screwdriver at him. "You should be getting better, you should be able to move now" He kneeled at the man to help him up.

"I said, what are you doing in my house?" The man punched The Doctor. "What was that for?" The Doctor held his nose and Carrie came to his rescue.

"Oi! Don't hit him. Can't you see we're special agents?" Carrie was confident until she had to lie. "We, you're under arrest!"

"For what?"

"For hitting a member of a secret service agent!" She helped The Doctor up and asked if he was alright. "I'm not a secret service agent!" The man began to chase Carrie and The Doctor until they left his house.

Meanwhile a huge spacecraft is orbiting Earth. Inside, Mr Brown and his elite SKUL agents were monitoring Earth.

"Someone has reversed the energy transfer! Someone knows about us!" An agent cried out loud.

"Impossible, show me where!" Mr Brown demanded. He was then shown a view of the town where The Doctor and the kids were currently at. "If it's that Sarah Jane again then we need to eliminate her and her beloved human scum!" He was then shown a satellite view as one of the agents hacked into the CCTV. The Doctor and the spy kids were on the screen. The Doctor was seen on the phone holding the energy device in his hand while the kids were huddled up in a group. "Who's he?"

"I don't know sir, but he has one of our prototypes!"

"It looks like we are going to have to accelerate our plans now." Mr Brown sinisterly ordered.

Back in the streets, The Doctor hung up and he walked towards the gang.

"Right, you lot need to warn your boss and tell him there's going to be more power cuts!" The Doctor ordered as Rose took out her pencil. "He's not our boss" Carrie corrected him.

"Frank then, you gotta get me one of those pencils." The Doctor seemed impressed. "You should get us one of those!" Carrie pointing at his sonic screwdriver.

"Frank, The Doctor says we need to monitor the country and we think that more power cuts will happen any second"

Frank was in his chair looking at his screens. He was shocked as red warning signs appeared all over the maps. "I'm sorry but it's everywhere. We're too late, the black outs are spreading across the UK and now major cities from all over Europe!"


	7. Threat

It's really been long since I watched any M.I. High. Rewatched it to get a taste and it was such a great show and I didn't even know there were new series! Not even the grandmaster is a threat now. That show has moved on. I now imagine Matt Smith and the new crew and that would be some crossover. Perhaps next time I might even start that and mimic Moffat's genius style. To be honest, due to MI High being a kids show there are some ridiculous technology involved and sometimes I wonder that the story might not even be taking place in our time and it's most likely taking place in the early mid 21st century like 2020 or 2030. Just a thought.

Chapter 7 Threat

"Doctor, it's everywhere! It's not just the UK; it's spreading across the world!" Carrie was anxious as were the other spy kids when they heard the news. "Doctor?" she looked around helplessly but he was nowhere to be seen.

They ran into houses of other victims hoping to find him, while the victims lay motionless in their chairs or had collapsed on the floor. Every house was silent along with the rest of the street. They ran upstairs and searched downstairs and ultimately met up back together outside.

"Where is he?" Rose asked. "He's the only one who actually knows what's going on."

"This is bad. It may be a bit out of our depth." Carrie spoke worried.

"We can't rely on the Doctor. I knew there was something dodgy about that guy. We're going to have to save the world ourselves." Oscar proclaimed.

"We couldn't even cure that man. How are supposed to save the world when we couldn't save one person. We'll need Frank's help! Maybe he can provide us with an antidote!" Rose justified.

"No! We don't have enough time to get to Frank. We know that this is being spread in the water so we will need to..." Oscar explained thoroughly. He was confident and bold.

"Go to the nearest waterworks!" Carrie shouted out loud with excitement.

"Exactly"

"If no one can save the world, we can!" Carrie told.

Back in the underground base, Frank was busy monitoring the situation. It was evident he had been seeking advice as he had took out almost every single gadget. He clutched his phone tightly in his hand as he paced around the small space. A familiar voice was heard on his screen as well as a man sitting in the dark with no visible facial features to be seen. It was a broadcast from the Grandmaster himself.

Frank immediately called the three young adults. "Listen to this. It's a broadcast from the Grandmaster!"

"Britain, too long have I sat in the shadows organizing crime. My cunning plans failing time and time again in the hands of the secret service, but not this time. This time the world will be mine to take. I have stolen all your power and I have drugged every water supply in the country leaving behind mindless individuals powerless to resist anything I do. As it's likely that all of you have already drunk my water, I have the power to choose who lives and who sleeps. But I'm a reasonable man, so I am willing give the prime minister one hour to stand down for me to replace him or else I will make this whole country go to sleep."

Frank looked shocked at his screen. The team had heard the Grandmaster's message.

"It's not looking good. The Grandmaster is now threatening to become prime minister." Frank was clearly agitated.

"We know and there's no way we can stop him. There's not enough time." Frank stated.

"Frank, tell us where the nearest water works because maybe it can lead us to the Grandmaster" said Oscar.

"It's our only hope to stop the water from spreading and we could also analyse the water properly" Rose said.

"Good thinking Oscar. MI9 have already been tracking down the waterworks around the country. I'll send a swat team to take you there but if we don't act quickly I fear the Grandmaster could take control over NATO and Europe seeing that it's spread that far. You need to hurry!"


	8. Raiding SKUL

Chapter 8 Raiding SKUL

A black van pulled up out of a factory like building. Among them were a dozen agents including Oscar, Rose and Carrie. They took out a silver briefcase. It was the spy satellite program which could pinpoint zoom in to the words of a newspaper from the space and they used it to monitor the guarded waterworks. Rose and Oscar were looking thoroughly at the spy satellite screen.

"There! The SKUL agents are guarding here, here and here." Rose pointed.

"Ok, we could take out the ones guarding the back." Oscar was confident as he looked at Carrie and Rose convincingly.

The team burst out of the van. The adult agents carrying assault rifles with laser sight while the younger agents came out seemingly empty handed. They were silent in their footsteps as they gave hand signals for every movement. After the kids split up from the main adult group to go round the back and as they looked up they spotted two SKUL agents.

They climbed up to the top of the building. They ran towards the sides for cover and hid so they could see their targets but their targets couldn't see them. They waited for the agents to turn around. That instant, Oscar immediately flew in and grabbed the henchman's arm and kicked him in the abdomen. Carrie was more flamboyant as she did a front flip to shock her henchman and she landed a kick on his knee and both agents finished with karate chops to the neck and shoulder rendering both agents unconscious.

Rose used her laser to melt down the metal door through the back. The red laser melted through the handle and the team rushed into the factory. With stealth they managed to land sneak around the top balcony of the factory unseen. All the workers were protected a group of soldiers. They were normal SKUL agents just wearing a full black uniform. The workers poured huge amounts of a colourless substance to the running stream. By the far side there were scientists working making the compound. One of them was Mr. Brown who was leading the whole thing. He was guarded by two elite SKUL agents who wore black and grey with no helmet.

The M.I. High team was looking for the way down and they saw four SKUL agents approach them, two from each side. Carrie did a couple of flips in order to get close to one agent in order to taser him with her memory stick. Oscar was approached by two and he stood his ground. Rose started her battle by blocking off an attack then proceeded by kicking the weapon out of the agent's hand. Oscar was able to kick and punch but he was soon restricted from using his arms as both of them were grabbed by the agents. Oscar had jumped and twisted his body like a flip and broke himself out of the hold. Carrie arrived and tasered one of the agents and Rose was able to kick her agent onto the remaining agent.

"Thanks guys, though I had it all under control." Oscar joked.

"Yeah yeah"

In that instant, MI9 troops rushed in securing all the exits with their laser sights moving around.

"Surrender! MI9"

SKUL agents surrendered and were immediately captured. The scientists were ordered to freeze but Mr. Brown had other ideas. A secret passageway was activated which no MI9 agent had detected. He fled knowing his way round the factory confidently along with his personal guards. The spy kids ran as fast as they could to chase him. The MI9 agents had to take in their prisoners and it looked seemingly easy. However many of the captured immediately put on ear buds.

Meanwhile as the team chased Mr. Brown, he told the elite SKUL agents to cover him. The elite agents turned and opened fire. They shot their pistols and the kids had to take cover. Hiding from the gun shots and covered by the wall, Rose took out a small aspirin shaped object and she threw it against the wall. The small object bounced between the walls until it exploded gas. The gun shots stopped and they proceeded with gas masks and continued the chase jumping over the unconscious elite SKUL agents. They encountered a closed and locked door. Oscar had a explosive cotton bud gadget and he slotted it into the keyhole. As the door exploded they were met by a half a dozen elite SKUL agents. They grabbed the MI High agents despite their resistance. Rose was distant and was about to throw her other gadget but the agents simply shot a electrocuting taser at her. She was shocked into unconsciousness and was barely awake.

They ran in synch out to the factory where the rest of the MI9 agents were. Mr. Brown was amongst them and he pressed a button on his remote causing the factory to produce a loud high pitched piercing sound. It worked as the MI9 agents lost their control and the workers and agents were freed. The elite agents tasered everyone in the area with total precision while the MI9 agents tried to fight back by shooting. MI9 Agents were heavily outnumbered. The captured individuals responded by using lasers to take out any remaining MI9 agents and they confiscated their weapons.

Rose, Carrie and Oscar were barely conscious and they looked at each other with no hope.

"SKUL's actually won" Rose admitted. Mr. Brown looked at his computer screen.

"We've got tanks coming our way. MI9 has back up. We need to get ready!" Mr. Brown warned his troops. Everyone put their ear buds in.

"Where's our ear buds? I had a real headache from that." Carrie was worried and annoyed.

"We didn't have back up, did we?" Rose was confused.

"Since when did we have tanks?" Oscar followed the confusion trend.

"Maybe the army has come for us" Carrie suggested.

Outside there were a tank and many jeeps with a helicopter hovering above. The soldiers got out and they had assault rifles and a high ranking officer stepped out. He was wearing a green uniform decorated with medals along with a black sergeant's hat. The rest of the force was in black uniform with red berets also possessing a com device on their ears. Groups of tens moved and surrounded the building ready to break in. There was a heavy artillery group moving in to the entrance with rocket launchers and bazookas. In the helicopter there were a sniper and a soldier carrying a rocket launcher. Jeeps with satellites contained scientists and medics. The squadron consisted of sixty people.

"Scan the factory for any technology, electrical threat or any distress signals. Jam them immediately" ordered the commanding officer.

It was ready to move in and the soldiers rampaged through the entrances and there were no escape. As they entered Mr. Brown tried to set off the high pitched sound but nothing happened as it was jammed.

The SKUL agents tried charged at the soldiers but were easily brushed aside. The elite SKUL agents shot lasers and tried to taser the soldiers but were unsuccessful as the officers immediately shot them. Guns were fired and a battle had commenced. The UNIT soldiers were excellent at taking cover and soon the snipers entered the building and took control of the same place where the spy kids had entered the building previously. Snipers took aim and immediately the roof was blasted by a rocket from the helicopter. When the whole area covered in red beams, Mr. Brown activated a teleport and disappeared. The soldiers took the MI9 agents to safety clear of the crossfire. They gradually approached the spy kids who continued crouching from the gunshots.

"Oscar, he's gone! Did you see how he disappeared?" Carrie was shocked.

Soon after it was clear that the soldiers had won and the SKUL associates had surrendered.

"This building is under UNITs control!"

"UNIT?" Oscar questioned. "I've never heard of them."

"I've heard of them. I thought they were just a normal army working with NATO or something." Rose stated as a soldier approached them.

"You must be the spy kids employed by MI9."

"How did you know?" Rose asked.

"The Doctor told us you'd be here and we were sent look out for you."

"The Doctor?" Rose hit realization.

"Who are you? How comes we've never heard of you?" Carrie asked.

"We are the unified intelligence taskforce and it's our duty to defend Earth from alien threat."


	9. Stopping The Grandmaster

From here on, I might include as many MI High gadgets used from the past few series as possible. See if you guys can remember some of them and it gives a good idea what type of technology that's being used in this story.

Chapter 9 Stopping The Grandmaster

UNIT had escorted Carrie, Oscar and Rose out of the waterworks factory.

"You fight aliens?" Rose asked still not quite believing.

"This is happening way too fast" Carrie asked.

"How do you know this is an alien threat? This is typical SKUL, causing chaos around the country. Stealing power, hypnotising people, killing people and upgrading their technology as well as their agents is something we encounter almost every day." Rose continued.

"The criminal activities of SKUL and many other organizations such as KORPS are not of our concern. The Doctor has alerted us that a global invasion is taking place. We work with the rest of the world to stop the alien threat." The soldier marched off.

"Could we trust them?" asked Carrie.

"I guess it's hard not to trust them."

"I'm not sure why we've never heard of them. Maybe Frank might know something." Oscar was bold and determined to carry on the mission. He took out his pencil to communicate with Frank.

"Frank we ran into some SKUL agents. The situation is bad."

"Oscar, are you all right?" Frank was concerned.

"Yeah, we were rescued by UNIT. Do you know anything about them?"

"I have heard of them but I never looked into it." Frank searched up UNIT on his screen. "It looks like UNIT is classified and not even I could get in."

"Never mind UNIT, Frank do you think you can stop the power cuts and make people better?" Rose took over with authority.

"Yes we've been working on the cure and just started testing it. But first you need to get to the Grandmaster! It looks like the Prime minister has stood down. You need to capture him before he gets to Downing Street or else he will have total control of the country. Who knows what chaos he could bring as a world leader?"

"Looks like he's going to be prime minister again" Rose stated bluntly.

"Frank, this isn't going to so easy. SKUL has upgraded their soldiers and we're struggling to fight them off. It seems like they're stronger and more precise" Oscar said.

"That's very bad news. Ok, take the MI9 team you have with you and on the way I will send you an extra spy case of the most advanced technology we have. You need to get him quick before it's too late!" Frank was doing his best but he feared that his best wouldn't be enough. "Good luck."

The team set off in their black van and passing through a checkpoint they received a large box containing the new gadgets. As the team opened the case their faces were in awe. "Whoa!" They all gasped together.

Meanwhile Mr. Brown had teleported away from the danger. He was amongst many scientists and the elite SKUL agents. The surroundings were dim and spacious. The agents look blank and completely emotionless.

"Looks like the human race is trying to fight back" said a scientist while approaching Mr. Brown.

"Don't panic. The pathetic humans can't possibly win. All this long planning has certainly paid off. Or if you would like, they will pay off. Hahahahaha" Mr. Brown laughed hysterically.

"Our revenge is sweet. Do you plan to share our profits with our partners or are we going to take it all?" The scientist looked outside the window panel and he saw the planet Earth.

"Let's not be reasonable here. Without our partners we would never been able get these wonderful human dummies as part of our army. Besides they will be arriving very soon so be on your best behaviour and then both our races will have our sweet revenge on Earth." Mr. Brown continued laughing. He immediately stopped laughing; his tone was serious and strict. "Now get back to work" he ordered. The scientist retreated and took his two agents and teleported.

The spy kids looked at the CCTV viewing London. Their van was parked not far from Downing Street guarding the street. They saw Prime minister clearing from his offices and the many cars and media gathered around Downing Street. They monitored every single car in London within the M25.

"Ok we need to filter small cars. The Grandmaster obviously has to be travelling with his henchmen so a family car of four won't do it." Rose started.

"What if he travels by the underground?" Carrie suggested.

"He's The Grandmaster; I doubt he will be carrying an oyster around." Oscar answered. "What about vans or vehicles with blacked out windows?"

"He's got all the power he wants now so he wouldn't be afraid of being seen. Everyone knows he will be the next prime minister, no one dares to oppose him but it's a good shout I guess."

"Oh my God, there he is! He's on the SKUL helicopter!" Carrie screamed.

"And he's on landed near the middle of the street. There's no way we can stop him now!" Rose felt she had been beaten.

"No, we can still stop him. Remember the secret tunnels that get leads inside from parliament to Downing Street!" Carrie had a stroke of genius.

"Yes, that's what we can do. Kidnap him inside where no one can see. Alright, Oscar you need to disguise yourself so you can follow The Grandmaster and try and get the media to stay out of the way. We will go inside number ten from the houses of parliament" Rose came up with the plan and all the agents got out of the car.

Oscar dressed up as a professional adult in a black suit and a tie. Along with four disguised MI9 agents he squeezed through the crowd of reporters and numerous camera flashes trying to catch up to the master. When the Grandmaster got to the door, Oscar halted the further reporters. He followed in with the Grandmaster and led him away.

At the same time, Rose, Carrie and half a dozen agents drove to the parliament went through the dark passageway leading to Downing Street. However, much to Rose and Carrie's surprise, only regular SKUL agents were guarding the area. The MI9 team all wore night vision goggles.

Rose took out a small spray and she rolled it along the floor. As the spray rolled slowly and silently, the team moved forwards. Carrie then threw some remote controlled balls into the air near the ceiling of the tunnel. She guided them through above the SKUL agent's heads. Carrie looked at Rose and they both nodded with confidence.

Suddenly the hovering balls opened up pores and water began spraying out creating indoor rain. At that moment the SKUL agents were unprepared and Rose activated her spray can. It was an EMP bomb and it caused electric shocks on the SKUL agents instantly knocking them out. The MI9 agents moved in and SKUL agents who were far from the attack rushed in towards them. MI9 agents took out the dark star and immediately all the light in the tunnel were sucked out. The SKUL agents had no option but to panic pathetically while Carrie fought through all the agents with ease.

Rose saw an agent who reached out his com and as he was about to inform the rest of the SKUL agents of their danger she took out her laser lipstick which shot a thin red beam onto the com disabling it. The SKUL agent was bewildered and he couldn't see Rose so she mercilessly knocked him out. Carrie danced around fighting two agents together and ultimately caused them both to clash their heads together. The rest of the agents fought their way through and as they were getting closer to the end of the passageway the SKUL agents immediately closed it off and activated the booby trap. Walls began appearing everywhere closing the passageway off.


	10. Treachery

Chapter 10 Treachery

It seems that The Grandmaster has had it all figured out and had reconstructed all the secret routes.

"Use the dark star quick!" shouted one of the agents and immediately the tunnel restored its light. However by that time the agents were to be separated and were conjured into a labyrinth. The walls began moving and the straightforward shortcut became a meddling maze. There were three groups of agents who were divided, Rose and Carrie being in separate groups.

Oscar had followed The Grandmaster and he was desperate to see his team. He took out his pencil to communicate with them.

"Where are you? He's about to go on air and deliver a speech. We can't kidnap him live on television."

"Oscar, we need your help. We're stuck in a maze now and the walls are shifting." Carrie replied.

"We're so close to the end of the secret tunnel." Rose was giving Oscar a clue.

"Excuse me" Oscar told the agents as he made his way to towards his lost teammates.

By then some SKUL agents had woken up and Carrie had to fight three of them simultaneously. "Oh great, you can see me now." She managed to dodge the punches and glided in and kicked one of them and took on the second agent while keeping her distance so she wouldn't be caught in the middle of the group. One of the agents decided to take out his gun and Carrie with her quick reflexes managed sneak behind an agent before he could shoot. As the bullet narrowly missed her and the agent she was using as a cover, as kicked him and he fell on his knees. Carrie stepped on the agents back and leapt towards the gun stripping it off the agent's hand. She tasered him and managed to dodge the last incoming punch from the third agent. The wall was then blasted and Rose and her agents united with Carrie.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked concerned.

"I'm fine. It was harder when they couldn't see me" Carrie gleefully replied.

Rose then placed large blue tack cylinders on the wall and activated the explosion. They were essentially mini grenades and it worked. However they still trying to work out their way out.

"Agent Gupta, we should be heading this direction." One of the agents presumed. Rose agreed and moved along.

Oscar was outside the room which contained the tunnel. It was guarded by SKUL agents and they halted him from going in.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for the Grandmaster?"

"He's about to go on air."

"Oh thanks."Oscar turned around and was ready to give the guards a surprise attack. He punched, kicked and wrestled until they were completely finished. Pleased with himself, he burst into the room and was surprised that there were no more agents.

"I'm outside the hidden door. What do I do?"

"Try and find some panel or a control pad. It should be close."

The agents were trapped to a dead end. Running low on grenades they didn't know which wall to explode. Oscar began scanning the walls and touched around the sides of the hidden door. At last he found a disguised panel which was camouflaged with the rest of the wall. He flipped it open and immediately deactivated the maze. The agents were lead to safety and they had to fight off the rest of the SKUL agents while the Grandmaster sent out his broadcasting speech.

"My Britain, I am pleased to announce that I, The Grandmaster am the prime minister of this country. With my complete power I can take over the rest of the world with you as my hostages. Now, all I ask is your cooperation and simply carry on your daily lives. I want my military, my border control and my vets to be extra vigilant in case anyone tries to declare war. Christmas will be..."

Oscar, Rose and Carrie had rushed in with the agents having heard enough of the speech. However they were ambushed by the elite SKUL agents who immediately overpowered all the agents with ease. Agents who retaliated found themselves choked to unconsciousness; the spy kids used their lack of size and agility to evade capture briefly. The elite agents used a miniature version of the despair bomb in form of a firearm to disable all agents from their movement. The despair gun fired out clouded rings which stopped the adult agents from trying anything else. The kids brought out their circular stun devices which enabled to freeze the agents completely when fired. However there were too many agents moving too fast who eventually disarmed the kids and they were captured with ease. They were taken to The Grandmaster.

"What have we here? MI9 again, you never give up bothering me. You're just in time for the next part of my speech after the commercials." The Grandmaster gloated. Suddenly a regular SKUL agent entered the room.

"Sir, no one is listening to your speech! You're switching off every citizen in the country!" A SKUL agent informed him nervously.

"No, I 'm not. Not yet anyway. What are you talking about?" The Grandmaster asked ready to punish his agent. Mr. Brown stepped in and immediately rendered the agent unconscious. "What is the meaning of this Mr. Brown?"

"Grandmaster, I'm sorry to announce that you have become our hostage." There came three other scientists along with the elite SKUL agents.

"What?" The Grandmaster was confused. "You dare to defy me? Do you remember who you're working for?"

"So what are you going to do? You don't scare me." Mr. Brown laughed at the incoming threats.

"I have kidnapped world leaders, terrorised entire countries and my technology rivals all secret services around the globe. You should think twice before defying me."

"Your technology is feeble and so is this feeble world."

"Agents, get him!" The Grandmaster ordered but the elite agents had completely ignored him as if he never spoke. "What is this treachery?"

"Accelerate the power conversion and activate the start draining Spain and France!" Mr. Brown ordered. "Take the grand failure." The Grandmaster was restrained. The children looked in horror as they save the Grandmaster powerless.

"I was going to pay you a decent amount of money for your services!"

"Your payment is such a small quantity compared to the payment we will get after selling this world in the galactic market." The female scientist replied with laughter.

"What do you mean by selling this world?" Carrie asked afraid looking at Rose and Oscar puzzled.

"Didn't we say?" Mr. Brown opened the zip from his forehead and a bright blue glow illuminated. A huge green alien pulled itself out of the human skin suit and its giant claws were waving about. The other scientists joined him and finally all the Slitheen revealed their true selves. The four seven foot tall aliens terrified the humans inside. "We are the Slitheen!"

"Oh my God" Rose gasped speaking those words as slow as can be. "I don't believe this. They're aliens. Actual aliens!"

"And they're ugly" Carrie stated.

"We're just going to take every resource this planet has as well as its people" said a male Slitheen.

"Is that why you've drugged every human in the world? So you can sell us off as slaves!" Rose was trying hard not to show fear.

"Yes, oh this one's quite smart. She'd worth a lot more than the others." The female Slitheen joked. "We could do special offers and special deals!"

"Maybe we should put a buy a thousand get five hundred half price sign up when we get home!"

"Buy two thousand and get two hundred free!"

"Buy a thousand and get a thousand with 75% discount on the winter sale! Ahahaha!"

The Slitheen chuckled as they continued making ridiculous phrases.

"You've used me! You've taken my fine SKUL agents and brainwashed them!" The Grandmaster was referring to the upgraded agents.

"Sorry for stealing your weak humans. If you want them back you can always repurchase them from our partners. They'll be arriving tonight so if you get all your money by then I'm sure they'll give you a reasonable price" said the female Slitheen.

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid you will need to pay extra for them un-brainwash the agents. But before then, let's have some fun first! Agents, release all the humans. It's time for a hunt!" Mr. Brown declared.

All the humans were released and the Slitheen waited for the agents as well as the Grandmaster to flee for their lives. All the adult agents who had a head start were aiming to get to the secret exit they had came before. However, Oscar picked up as many gadgets as possible before sprinting out of the room. Carrie and Rose caught the gadgets he through as they ran as quickly as they could. Eventually the kids decided to stand up against the Slitheen and they used the stun gun to disable the Slitheen. However this was not as effective as the Slitheen merely slowed down.

"It didn't work! They were meant to freeze completely!"

"This doesn't work on me, human. Now run along, run for your lives."

"I love it when they run."

After running, they resorted to hiding along the corridors, tip toeing silently along the floor. Out of nowhere came the aliens frightening all three. The Slitheen strategically cornered their potential victims.

"Weren't you going to sell me for a higher price?" Rose joked nervously as she stepped back. The child agents backed away as two Slitheen stepped slowly forwards to intimidate their prey.

"Change of plan, right now we want you to..."

"Run!" The Doctor suddenly appeared out of nowhere from the other side of the corridor with a massive grin on his face.


	11. Escape

Chapter 11 Escape

The Doctor ran towards them and grabbed the kids along with him. They ran inside a room which was clearly a dead end.

"Why did you bring us here?"

"Another one of those secret exits." The Doctor took out his sonic and he opened up a hatch. "Quick, inside here!"

The spy team followed and just before he closed the hatch they saw the Slitheen. While the kids took out their torch, The Doctor sealed the hatch and ran along with them. On the contrary, the Slitheen had constructed a maze like structure again. The walls began moving.

"Not this again!" Carrie said annoyed. The Doctor aimed his sonic at the edges of the wall and the wall moved back. "You really do have a magic wand."

"It's not a wand; it's a screwdriver, a sonic screwdriver"

"Wand" argued Carrie. The Doctor led the way confidently. In this passageway there were many tools lying about such as hammers and rope which Rose took notice of.

"There's so much stuff here. It's all world war two equipment. "

"This might have been a secret exit for evacuations during the London bombings" Oscar suggested.

"Yeah it is. I was there. All this stuff they could at least build this place with more light." The Doctor confirmed. He froze and listened while the other continued talking. "Shhhhh!" Everyone stopped so he could hear.

"What is it?"

"The Slitheen are coming."

Rose took out her vibration sensor panel so she could view the movement of everyone within two hundred meters. Soon after, their footsteps were heard and everyone noticed their gaining presence.

"It's coming from this direction" Oscar stated. The Doctor took some rope and repeatedly pressed his sonic screwdriver at different areas of the wall. He then summoned the walls, trapping himself and the spy kids.

"What is he doing?" Rose asked confused.

"Something clever I hope"

"Ha!" He rushed back and picked up ropes and various bits of metal wires. He asked the kids for any electrical device and wired it up on the rope.

"Oh, he's setting up a trap for the giant green monsters." Carrie said delightfully.

"Oh yes" The Doctor aimed his sonic at the rope and was evidently trying to cut it.

"You can cut things too with your wand? That's amazing!" Carrie commented. Rose intervened and used her laser lipstick to cut the rope instantly. The Doctor looked her and then back at his sonic.

"So who are you exactly? And how comes MI9 doesn't give us gadgets like yours?" Carrie asked while The Doctor continued working.

"You work for UNIT!" Rose shouted.

"Well, part time I suppose..."

"I really need a career change if UNIT has these kinds of gadgets." Carrie stated.

"So you fight aliens?" Oscar asked.

"Hold on, are you an alien?" Carrie asked as Oscar was still talking.

"Yes and yes."

"No way, you're not human?" Rose was astonished. "Wait, are you one of those green things inside a human body." The kids immediately rose whatever gadget weapon they had at him.

"No, I'm not a Slitheen."

Outside, the Slitheen had reached a dead end. The children immediately stopped talking and stayed silent.

"We can't be at a dead end. I can smell them, they're here. Where are you children? We can smell your fear. Come out you naughty children" They began sniffing and banging until the wall had small cracks.

"They're getting in!" Rose

"Right everyone with me." The Doctor led the children as far away from the banging. Their backs were pressed against the wall parallel to the cracking wall. He raised his sonic and he opened both walls. The Slitheen charged in and he aimed his sonic towards a device causing a flow of current along the rope electrocuting the Slitheen, giving enough time for the Doctor and the spy kids to escape.

"I think we've lost them" Carrie said. Carrie and The Doctor were the only ones not huffing and puffing after a long run. "How comes you ain't tired mister?"

"I'm used to this, all this running about keeps me on my toes" The Doctor smiled. "Surprised you're not so used to this"

"We're not use to running from giant green aliens!" Rose had caught her breath quickly.

"You should do it more often, ha! Think of this like an extraterrestrial mission. Look at me on my first mission; I think I'm a spy. First time for everything eh?"

"You could be the newcomer to our team." Carrie suggested. "Although, you will need to go through a whole load of training."

"Well, I'm not so keen on the outfit but I love the gadgets, the human race always advancing; working out ways to solve their problems. Talking of which, I need to circumvent all the electrical systems to find us a way out."

"No need, we've got this." Rose, take out the sensor panel." Oscar was confident, showing off their technology and the kids read off the vibration sensor panel. They saw a hostile dot heading towards them.

"There's someone approaching us. Human I think." Rose theorized.

Soon a human scientist stepped out into view. He looked normal but his grin personified menace.

"This way, follow me" the scientist said.

"Why should we follow you? You're an alien, a Slitheen!" Carrie shouted aloud. They brought their arms out ready for attack.

"No, I'm just a human. There's no need to attack me." The scientist was walking towards them calmly holding his wrist. Suddenly he ripped his arm off and a Slitheen arm was in place. "You're no match for me!"

Carrie ducked upon the first strike but Oscar couldn't escape as the green giant bulging arm strangled Oscar and held him in mid air. Rose fired the laser from her lipstick burning the Slitheen in the arm. Oscar managed to reach into his pocket for a gobstopper and threw it at the Slitheen, producing a gas that began slowing it down.

Oscar was dropped onto the ground and he rolled away from the Slitheen keeping his distance. With the combination of the gobstopper Carrie then used her stun gun to ultimately stop him. The Slitheen stood still.

"The rest of my family will find you!" He threatened.

"I'm surprised they could keep up. Last time I saw you lot, you used obese humans to disguise yourselves with a lot of gas. How did you get rid of the farting?" The Doctor asked walking around showing no fear at all.

"How do you even fit inside such a small human suit?" Carrie asked.

"Compression field technology: fitting larger objects into small spaces but those aren't fake human skin suits." The Doctor stated, his teeth, gripped tightly together. He had switched from his usual light hearted demeanour to a darker persona. "That suit was once the skin of living person." The Doctor turned towards the Slitheen. "Until you murdered him in cold blood, because that's what you are. A thief and a murderer, scavenging across the galaxy, exiled from your planet. Concealing yourselves because you're not man enough to face this planet head on" he spoke without even raising his voice.

"This technology of this planet is a piece of junk. Who do you think you are to call us "not man enough"?"

"I'm the Doctor" he gave a stern look at the Slitheen.

"You're The Doctor?" It was visibly shaken. "You're the one who killed so many of us." It tried to move forwards but it was still motionless.

"You killed them?" Carrie asked.

"I was a different man back then and I had to stop them"

"So many more of our family had to suffer from your friend, Sarah Jane Smith!"

"Good old Sarah Jane" The Doctor was proud.

"You can't stop us now. This time revenge is ours and we will take Earth. No one can stop us; not even you! We've got a few minutes till every human in this country will be switched off!"

"Frank!" Oscar shouted out. The spy kids realised that he would be in danger.

"He's going to turn into a zombie!"

"And so will you, I'm sure you've been drinking our special water. I'm going to contact all the Slitheen before you lose control of your body. We don't want to have an easy hunt." He began moving towards the humans.

"Oh no, it's wearing off!" Rose cried. Although slow the Slitheen was gaining speed and The Doctor and spy kids stepped further backwards keeping their distance. They resorted to running and then The Doctor decided to confront it.

"Hold on, hold on. There's just one problem with your plan and I really think you should hear me out." The Doctor holding his hands up managed to stop the Slitheen.

"You're bluffing"

"Am I?" He remained calm

"It doesn't matter now, the rest of the family will be here and you've got nowhere to go."

"I think they're coming" Rose looking at her spy pod.

The Doctor took out the wrist wrap device which was used earlier to teleport. However it was clear that he had modified it with lots of extra bits and pieces. The rest of the Slitheen family was seen at the end of the corridor.

"Well, considering that you use all these devices to steal all the power and every region is linked to a satellite, so if I can activate the satellite from here: converging all the power you've stolen within the two mile radius back onto this device. I'd say run!" The Doctor threw the device at the Slitheen.


	12. UNIT Base

Chapter 12 UNIT base

Everyone ran. The Doctor and the spy kids managed to get out of the secret exit, arriving outside of a warehouse. The Slitheen were grouped together and in a blink of an eye they disappeared leaving a white blue trail. They had teleported away from danger. The explosion destroyed the whole passageway as the fire burst through the corridor as it blown off all the doors.

"Alright so who are you?" Carrie asked.

"I told you, I'm The Doctor."

"No, are you an actual alien?" Carrie continued.

"What species?" Rose asked excited.

"I'm a Time Lord."

"A what lord?" Carrie shouted out loud.

"He's making stuff up. He's just a human." Rose concluded.

"Yeah, a crazy one"

"No, I've got two hearts..." The Doctor tried explain.

"And what kind of name is The Doctor?" Oscar asked patronising.

"Yeah, it sounds like a name for a SKUL agent." Carrie followed on.

"Like the Grandmaster" Rose chipped in.

"You might the Grandmaster's brother or something." Carrie suggested wildly.

"The Grandmaster? That just sounds like an overly bored chess player. Who calls themselves the grand-master? I mean I knew someone called The Master..." He droned on.

"Who calls themselves The Doctor?" They asked simultaneously.

"Fair point" The Doctor refused to argue longer. A UNIT jeep had arrived. A couple of UNIT soldiers came out ready to escort The Doctor.

"UNIT's arrived and it looks like the situation's worst than they thought."

"No, we need to get to Frank. He's in trouble." Carrie, Oscar and Rose began leaving.

"No, Frank's fine. Probably just woken up I'd say."

"What?"

"He's alright, promise." The Doctor was trying to convince the kids.

"How would you know?" Rose asked.

"You kids are so close minded. How do I get you to believe me? Ah, Ron, please help me convince them that their boss is safe."

"Oi, he's not our boss" Carrie corrected him aggressively.

"UNIT has acquired every military service, keeping them safe from the alien attacks in case they need to war." The soldier confirmed.

"See, safe as sound." The Doctor said cheerfully.

The jeep took them to the UNIT camp. It looked very much like a regular army camp. They arrived to the UK branch. Soldiers were running around and there were many vehicles on the move.

"How's this place not affected from the power cuts?" Carrie asked and Rose used her spy pod to check the facilities.

"Oh wow, it looks like they're using some sort of external power shield, so that they don't get drained of energy."

Eventually they got off and saw Frank. The Doctor headed in with UNIT while the kids caught up with Frank.

"Frank!" They all gladly embraced him.

"Team, I'm so glad to see you safe"

"Are we working here from now on?"

"Yes, I'm afraid HQ has lost all their power. Everyone in St Hopes is essentially asleep."

"Wow, hasn't school got really boring" Carrie joked.

"The good side of this is that we won't be caught missing lessons. The whole of MI9 is here. The other secret services are in other branches of UNIT across the country. Even Lenny, Blaine and Daisy are doing missions for UNIT in the meantime."

"Really?" Rose was considerably excited from the thought of her old friends.

"Is Stark here?" Carrie asked hoping not see him.

"Yes but it seems UNIT doesn't think he's qualified enough to go on their missions. I'm not being rude but I think that the alien threat is beyond his talents as a spy." Frank leaning forwards to give his opinion as if he was trying to be discrete.

"Everything is beyond his talents" said Carrie and Oscar nodded convincingly with his agreement.

"Every mission is far too important to send Stark, which is why we will need you"

"Stark would definitely rage if he found out we were on a mission and he wasn't" Rose stated.

"He'd probably break down if he saw the aliens?" Oscar guessed although there was a huge possibility of such an event.

"Ah yes, tell me about the aliens" said Frank excited.

"We had to fight them" said Oscar.

"Really, what did they look like?" Frank was severely interested.

"The usual green men but they were enormous." Carrie described.

"None of our gadgets seemed to affect them. We tried everything" Rose complained.

"It's probably because they're not human." Oscar stated.

"Oh thanks for stating the obvious." Carrie sarcastically replied.

"Well, we need new gadgets to face them" Oscar suggested as they began walking into the barracks. They eventually met The Doctor and the officers. Inside, there were computer screens and soldiers guarding the entrance and the corridors. The room was packed with advanced computers where the soldiers worked.

"We'll see what UNIT has to offer. It looks like they're the expert on this sort of thing."

"Doctor, we've detected a Slitheen ship nearly 50000km above the Earth's surface" The captain informed him pointing at the screen. The Doctor put on his glasses while Frank and the team approached. "There are Slitheen satellites placed all across the globe and it looks like they're being used to transfer all the power from Earth to the Slitheen ship."

"They don't need that much energy. Why do they need that much power? What is it all for?"

"UNIT are planning to send missiles to take out all the satellites to cut off the power theft."

"Why aren't we sending missiles to blow up the ship?" Oscar asked assessing the situation.

"What if they're using the power to launch an attack on us?" Frank suggested.

"No, no, no, no, the Slitheen never attacks directly. They prefer to infiltrate the planet first. Which is why we can't attack the ship, otherwise they'd just teleport down and start all over again using another cowardly methods to take over this world." The Doctor was pacing around, messing his hair.

"So who are the Slitheen?" Carrie asked.

"Where do they come from?" Rose asked.

"An outcast criminal family exiled from the planet of Raxacoricofallapatorius"

"You what?" Carrie asked stunned by the name.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius" Oscar repeated correctly and confidently. "It's not that hard to say it" He bragged, smiling at the others.

"They've all sentenced to death so in the meantime they've been trying to get as much profit as they can. Trust me they're greedy."Think of the mafia but a thousand times worst, and they'd stop at nothing to gain profit." The Doctor explained.

"Out of space mafia" Carrie thrilled by the idea.

"So what are their weaknesses?" Oscar asked immediately

"Well they're calcium based life forms so they would be dissolved by..."

"Acetic acid" Rose and the Doctor simultaneously concluded whereas Rose was much more manic as if she answered an important question.

"Yes, works like a treat"

"Is that it? All those scary aliens can be killed by vinegar?" Carrie ironically stated. The kids looked at each other.

"But they caused all this. They've completely taken over the world. How are we going to stop that?" Rose replied.

"We can stop this. Follow me." Frank led the way and The Doctor followed. They got into a large bright room with several computers. Tables were filled with gadgets, equipment and scientific instruments such as microscopes including a holographic projection screen near the centre.

"Makes a change from our normal dark HQ" Oscar said delighted. Frank immediately told Rose to analyse the chemical in the water. The Doctor threw his overcoat onto a desk and wandered around admiring the gadgets.

"This place is seriously cool" Carrie began fiddling around with new gadgets until Frank confiscated a device from her hand.

"He's playing with gadgets" Carrie pointing at The Doctor. He immediately turned around and hid his hands behind his back looking innocent. Frank took no interest in The Doctor's inspection.

"This, Carrie, might be our saving grace." Frank was enthusiastic of the device.

"What is it?" Oscar asked.

"It's a new modified version of the polarity inverter. Remember it?"

"Oh yeah, why did that need to be modified?" Oscar asked pretentious.

"Our agents have tested the polarity inverter on the power cuts but nothing's happened. It wasn't powerful enough to reverse the process, until our good friend here modified it" Frank crediting The Doctor who grinned in response.

"The technology from you lot are amazing. You're decades ahead of the rest of the human race! It's a shame that you can't quite share this yet and it's difficult to mass produce the stuff."

"Precisely, but so far we've been distributing this around the UK but I'm not sure if we'll be fast enough to manufacture this across world."

"Don't worry Frank, we will. We'll make sure the aliens think twice before invading us" Carrie pompously said.

"How does this thing work anyway?" Oscar asked as he examined the device.

"You need to attach it on these. You've seen these before." Frank held up a larger version of the teleport device. "These are the energy suckers. They're situated all around the world now. Once you attach the polarity inverter on these and wire them up the process should reverse and all the power comes back on. Oh and did I mention it produces a frequency that wakes up the sleeping people."

"But it'll only work if the Slitheen satellites are still in place" The Doctor added.

"If we send this out everywhere, we've basically won this war. We get our power back and everyone heals." Oscar cheered.

"Yeah, why is Rose still analysing the water?" Carrie also thought the situation was solved.

"Ah, the frequency restores people back but over time their health becomes frail and their synapses starts to decay and the people affected will probably get early Parkinson's disease." The Doctor gravely stated breaking Carrie and Oscar's joy. Meanwhile Rose came back after analysing the water bringing over the microscope.

"Frank, this chemical is impossible. I don't understand, in fact the compound looks completely normal. It doesn't pose any danger at all. I don't know how it could even affect the nervous system." She attached the microscope to the holographic screen. A hologram of the compound appeared in mid air and in three dimensions. "See, nothing"

"Strange" Frank replied and was in deep thought.

The Doctor put on his glasses again and leaned forwards. "Oh what's that? It looks like some sort of molecular gap."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"The bondings between the molecules are larger than they should be. There's some space in between. Hold on" The Doctor took out his sonic and vibrated the water and immediately the space between the molecules opened up which showed up on the hologram.

"Is there anything that your magic wand can't do?" said Carrie half admiring the sonic screwdriver.

"Oh, that's brilliant. Look at that, organic nanobots hidden inside micro pockets using molecular compression synthesis. It's been disguised, undetected all along."

"No wonder nothing dodgy came up during testing." Frank finally understood.

"But that's it!" The Doctor smacked his forehead. "The nanobots attach themselves onto the nervous system draining the neural energy. When the power cuts happen, a biological power cut inside the body."

"Come again?" Rose asked.

"That's odd, Rose not understanding the techy stuff?" Carrie asked. Frank received a phone call which he picked up.

"The power cuts steal the energy of anything electrical along the power lines, your TV, your radiators and your toasters. But the nanobots are connected to the body as well as the devices stealing the power so the power cuts signals the them to take away the electrical energy inside the body, leaving them completely still" he explained.

"He's actually smarter than Rose" Oscar was slightly surprised.

"I'm surprised Rose hasn't made a fan club already. She's normally interested in every nerd she meets." Carrie commented.

"Will do Ma'am, it looks like we've captured elite SKUL agents and they're bringing them here." Frank informed the team.

"We can finally put an end to SKUL once and for all" Rose was confident. Meanwhile Oscar was looking the computer screen.

"Guys, it's not looking good. The Slitheen has completely shut down Spain, France, Sweden and Germany and it's spreading across Europe. Even areas in the United States, Canada, India, Russia, China and Japan are also being affected by power cuts."


	13. Partners in Crime

Chapter 13 Partners in crime

"It's affecting the world."

A captain arrived to inform The Doctor of the current situation.

"Enemy is now accelerating their plans. We will need to fire the missiles soon." She spoke with conviction.

"What about the rest of the world? We can't take down the satellites before the other cities can get their power back." Oscar argued.

"We need to stop them; either the United Kingdom becomes the last beacon of hope or the whole world goes dark."

"It's midnight in the East and if they lose all their power, they'll be defenceless. Most countries in Europe are approaching night too."

"Rose, what do you think?"

"I don't know. If they steal the power from the rest of the world to launch an attack what chance do we have to fight back?"

"It's the only way" the captain said.

"No, it isn't." The Doctor paused from his deep thought and a fierce determined look was clear on his face. He sprung up and took his overcoat.

"Where are you going?"

"To stop them." The Doctor stormed off and out of UNIT.

"What should we do?"

"Keep analysing the water and find an antidote for it. I'll inform the scientists from UNIT and MI9. They may be able to help us develop some sort of antidote." Frank gave his instructions headed off.

"What's the use? The world's ending" Carrie was hopeless.

"If we manage to get out of this, we still need to cure the people." Rose convinced Carrie to keep her faith. "There is still The Doctor, he's our only hope. Our sole hope."

"I knew he was on our side. You lot didn't trust him!" Carrie was glad she remained faithful despite the suspicions.

"I guess I'm wrong about him. My judgement isn't the greatest especially with a family like mine." Oscar admitted. "Even then, I don't want to stand around and do nothing. What if he fails?"

"Well, I can access the UNIT files here. Maybe we can find out more about the aliens." Rose immediately stationed herself on the computer and Oscar and Carrie joined her. "There are hundreds of aliens here."

"Wow, never knew we've discovered that many aliens." Carrie commented as Rose scrolled down.

"And they've never told us" said Oscar. "I can't believe they kept so much a secret."

"Maybe it's for the right reason."

"Look at those names. Click on Racnoss, that name sounds cool." Rose hesitantly clicked on the file and displaying a huge red spider on screen who happened to be the Empress.

"That is one ugly thing. If the royal family of that planet is that ugly, God knows how ugly the rest of them are" Carrie commented.

"We need to get back to what's important." Oscar was about to snatch the mouse from Rose.

"Slitheen are calcium based life forms...Infiltrated the Downing Street, nearly succeeded in stealing all nuclear codes. They were responsible for the Earthquake in Cardiff... They were stopped by the Doctor?" Rose read.

"It seems that he is an expert alien fighter." Carrie pointed out. "Click on the Doctor." They arrived to a classified page showing only a brief sentence and a picture.

"Time Lord is actually a race. And we didn't believe him when he told us" said Rose.

"That's ridiculous, how can you just call yourself a time lord?" Carrie asked.

"What if he can time travel?" Rose asked, excited by the idea.

"Normally I would say that's impossible but given what we've seen today, anything's possible." Oscar admitted jokingly.

"Whatever he is, he's saved Earth so many times." Rose said. She eventually clicked back on the Slitheen page and everyone read the information.

"How do we tell who's a Slitheen or not? They could be anyone."

"I guess we'll have to have a load of vinegar ready." Oscar joked.

"We could always make a gadget which could help us identify a Slitheen disguised as a human." Carrie suggested.

"I'm sure Frank's going to have some gadgets ready for us" Oscar said.

"Yes, if you were a Slitheen, you'd be trying to find a way to stop us from getting our power back." Rose said.

"And you'd try to stop us from taking out the satellites and also us from developing the antidote."

"Which means, they might be in this building?"

"Did I hear someone mention gadgets?"

"Frank!" They finally acknowledged Frank's presence despite him listening for the last few minutes.

"I heard your good thinking team and you'll need these." Frank took out two gadgets. "This is a living calcium detector. You can detect any disguised Slitheen within a 50m radius. Also these, asthma pumps which sprays vinegar with very concentrated acetic acid."

"Cool" Carrie and Oscar said picked up the gadgets. Oscar pointed his detector at Frank.

"What are you doing?"

"Just checking it works" Oscar joked. "We'll look around to see if there's any Slitheen in the building"

"What about me?" Rose asked.

"Well, first I want you to get to the medical department, help them out, and see if they've come up with an antidote."

"Ok Frank"

The Doctor on the other hand, had flown his TARDIS to the Slitheen ship. He was wondering and he looked around at the buttons. After spraying himself with a perfume he gave a funny look at the bottle.

"Blimey, I can't believe I'm wearing this" He then placed the perfume away.

Sneakily, he looked around at the ship and out of the window he saw Earth. He then heard footsteps and quickly hid to the side of the room. The aliens decided to take a break by looking at Earth. The Slitheen were talking amongst themselves with no knowledge of The Doctor's presence.

"Soon, this planet will finally be ours. Every human will be our slaves and soon we will sell this barren planet."

"We'll get enough money to go back to our home world and seize power again."

The Doctor continued hiding and eventually stepped too heavily.

"Who's there?"

"What?"

"I heard something."

"I can't smell anything. It's probably just the fuel pipes in the ship."

The Slitheen walked out allowing The Doctor to come back out in the open. He continued inspecting and stopped, almost as if he's had an idea.

Meanwhile Rose got to the medical department. There were three scientists from MI9 and they seemed to be analysing some elite SKUL agents which Rose was surprised to see.

"I don't get it. He's heartbeat is so slow and he barely blinks." A scientist was analysing the agent. "It's almost as if he's been hypnotised."

Rose approached the agent with caution with analyse him and immediately agreed to the scientist.

"Have you done any tests on them?"

"Yes, he seems to be a lot healthier than the average person."

"Can I see?" Rose was handed the data. After a while she had reached a conclusion. "His water levels are high and his nervous system is so sharp yet there's barely any activity from the brain. Oh my God, what if he's being controlled from the particles in the water?"

"That could be a possibility. How about we try the antidote, if he wakes up from hypnosis then the water is the culprit." The scientist suggested as Rose got her pencil communicator out.

"Guys, I've just been analysing a SKUL agent. It looks like he's been hypnotised by the water."

"Hypnotised by water? How's that even possible?" Carrie asked.

"I don't know but that water is inside every human in the country and all around the world. It's even inside us."

"Are you sure it's the water?" Oscar was concerned.

"It's a possibility. I don't see how it could be anything else. We're about to use the antidote on him to see if it is. What about your side?"

"Nothing much, we haven't detected any Slitheen at all." Oscar replied as they entered the UNIT missile control room. The room had a huge screen with about ten workers working on the computers. They were stopped by two soldiers who were completely emotionless.

"Do you have any business here?" one asked.

"Nope, just looking around, admiring your base." Oscar came up with an excuse and the soldiers got back inside. He then looked at his detector. "No Slitheen here"

Rose was about the give the elite SKUL agent the antidote but then suddenly the two other scientists in the room halted her.

"Not yet." One shouted.

"We know it works. You don't have to prove yourself." The other tried to convince.

"I'm not proving to myself, I just want to prove that the antidote works." Rose was nevertheless about to inject the antidote on him.

"No you really don't" The scientists began opening their zips and a blue glow shone. Out came two 8 foot tall Slitheen. Rose and the scientist screamed while the elite SKUL agent stayed emotionless. In that instant, Oscar and Carrie received a transmission of Rose's scream.

"She's in trouble" Oscar declared and both agents rushed off to help her. They ran through the stairs looking at signs, desperate to get to Rose.

"Rose, hang on we're coming."

Rose and the scientist merely moved and they backed off as far as they could while the Slitheen taunted them.

"You humans are pathetic. Trying to stop us is pathetic. If your technology was better we would have purchased it but I guess you're only good for manual labour."

Suddenly Carrie and Oscar kicked down the door and Carrie sprayed vinegar at one of the Slitheen. Immediately it exploded, and the green remains of the alien flew wildly in all directions covering the room. This remaining Slitheen gave out a cry and while the explosion distracted the agents, the alien quickly swung for Carrie sending her flying towards the wall. She was knocked out and the spray was close to the alien's feet as he guarded it. Oscar immediately went to help Carrie while Rose and the human scientist circled the Slitheen like bull leapers in an arena. They targeted the spray and made attempts to retrieve it.

Back in the spaceship, The Doctor was fiddling around until he was detected. He was surrounded by a group of Slitheen.

"We've found an intruder."

"But he doesn't smell of anything."

"Are you sure you're not seeing things?"

"Who are you?"

"He's the Doctor."

"That's me" The Doctor grinned waving his hand at his enemies. "So, another one of those plans to invade Earth. I must say this one's going more successful than the last one." His manner of confrontation was arrogant yet cool.

"And you won't be able to stop us this time. We will take over Earth and..."

"Sell the humans as slaves, yeah, yeah, yeah, the usual. But just one thing, the humans who aren't drugged by your water will fight back. They're not having any of this. Don't expect it to be easy."

"We know but we have a perfect solution for this."

"Really? Because the humans already have worked out how to stop you and that was without me telling them how."

"They're going to destroy our energy receiving satellites, we know. But not without the missiles, we've still got Slitheen infiltrated in the bases ready to kill them all before they could even think about striking back."

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." The Doctor sounded confident and he took out his sonic screwdriver. "Because I've got control of your teleport." He aimed his sonic at the buttons he was fiddling with earlier.

Every Slitheen on Earth was teleported back to the ship. At that moment one of the Slitheen was about to strike the defenceless scientist and Rose. He teleported leaving a trail of blue light.

"I've teleported every Slitheen back here." He used his sonic to cause a small electrical explosion.

"You've broken the teleport. We can't get back to Earth"

"Oh yes" he said with immense energy. "And the satellites too, so no more power theft from you."

"That wasn't very wise. Our plans still continue and when our partners get here, Earth will be finished. Now you've made it harder for yourself to escape."

"Kill him, avenge our family!"

"You guys really do hold a grudge. Whoa, before I die, I just want know who your partners are. And tell me why you still need power because I've looking at the power integrated in your ship's system and there's nothing. Surely your ship would be overloaded by now, but where's it all gone? I mean you've got enough power to make a wormhole..." The Doctor delayed his words towards the end of sentence as he was horrified of the possibility of what he had suggested was true.

"You can meet one our partners if you like."

"Yeah, all this talk about your partners, who are they?"

The Doctor turns his head around and he saw a short yet bulky armoured figure stepping into the room out of the shadows. His helmet was circular; he was a Sontaran.


	14. Confrontation

Chapter 14 Confrontation

Back in UNIT HQ, Frank and a UNIT soldier arrived into the messy room.

"What happened here?" he asked

"We kind of exploded a Slitheen."

"With vinegar" they smiled.

"I see. Was you able to produce an antidote?" Frank was speechless.

"Yeah, we've got the antidote here." Rose took out the antidote and decided to test it on the elite SKUL agent. Meanwhile the soldier informed his superiors about the antidote.

"Ma'am, we've got the antidote. When it's time we will teleport a batch to Geneva."

"Did you just say teleport a batch?" Carrie asked.

"Yes, we've got a teleport pod which could allow us to send or receive equipment from International UNIT headquarters directly." The soldier replied.

"Did you build it?" Carrie continued to ask.

"It was reverse engineered from alien technology."

"You should inform your superiors that the Slitheen have been infiltrating HQ and they might have infiltrated headquarters from all over the world. One just teleported away so it might still be in this building" Rose said.

"No, he's gone for good" Oscar confidently stated.

"How do you know?" Rose asked.

"Because I have this." Oscar took out a large radio device with a speaker and an antenna.

"You bugged The Doctor?" Carrie questioned Oscar in disbelief.

"Isn't this an upgraded space communicator from NASA? The range is phenomenal; you could probably use this to have a phone call on the moon!" Rose said while marvelling at the device.

"It was the only way to be sure he isn't on the enemy side." Oscar argued. "Listen to this. It sounds like he's in trouble." They listened to the Doctor's conversion closely. At that moment the Doctor confronted his enemy. The Sontaran was joined by five more Sontaran soldiers. He was a commander of his forces.

"So, who are you?"

"I am General Skaal the demolisher. Doctor, once again you stand as an enemy to the Sontaran race. You will not foil the plans of the great Sontaran Empire. My squadron came looking for the tenth Sontaran battle fleet, ready to start the cloning process but we found it destroyed by you. Our ship crashed in ruin, running low on power, we allied ourselves with less honourable beings to avenge and continue the original plans set for the tenth Sontaran fleet."

"Slitheen and Sontaran working together. Who would have known? How many of you are there?" The Doctor asked, looking around to see if there were more to come.

"Our numbers are small as we wait for the arrival from the rest of fleet" As Oscar put the conversion on a speaker the kids and Frank gathered around with tension.

"Waiting for them to come through the wormhole?" The Doctor suggested.

"Yes, excellent knowledge of technology. Such a great mind for warfare, it's a pity you don't go into battle more often, you would make a great warrior." The general spoke in respect yet in a half meant praise of his enemy.

"Don't patronise me! I fought in the last great time war and I've seen the bloodshed which you never saw." The Doctor spoke with fire and vengeance.

"The finest war in all of time; which we weren't allowed to be a part of. Such dishonour for the finest soldiers in the galaxy."

Rose, Carrie, Oscar and Frank looked at each other worried. "Finest soldiers in the galaxy?" They repeated in disbelief. "That's not good" Carrie said worried.

"Dishonour?" The Doctor laughed. "You wouldn't have made it through the first days of the time war, the weapons used only a Sontaran would dream of: magnetrons, stellar manipulators, weapons which could trap entire fleets in pocket universes, black hole missiles, white hole generators... you haven't heard the half of it!" he listed as he flung himself round the room.

"Precisely, participation in such a great war would have provided us the necessary experience to improve our warfare. We would have gone home with mighty weapons and the knowledge to end the Rutans forever." The Sontaran was excited and his manner of speech became more and more pompous.

"No, you would have been placed in a planetary time loop for all eternity." The Doctor calmly stated as he brought the general back down.

"Yet it is ironic that the destruction of Time Lords caused them to be removed from time and space for all eternity. They perished along with their mastery of time and their temporal technology gone forever."

"Can we kill him now?" A bored Slitheen said.

"Mastery of time?" Rose was fascinated.

"Well of course, I see why they called Time Lords." Carrie finally figured.

"You have no escape now." The commander warned.

"Finally, we can kill The Doctor." The Slitheen were bloodthirsty and was ready to hunt. The Doctor ran behind one of the many Slitheen and then he aimed his sonic screwdriver at the ship.

"Seize him!"The Sontaran ordered. "We will stop him from helping UNIT and once we have the troops we will exact revenge by striking the heart of UNIT!"

The Doctor ran out of the corridor and hid avoiding the Sontaran blasters as the Slitheen gave chase.

"Corner him"

"Round the other way"

"Get him"

The Doctor managed to outrun the Slitheen and due to his lack of scent the Slitheen could no longer pursue him. They decided to split up and go in many directions.

Simultaneously the team decided to test the antidote on the elite SKUL agent. They gave him dose of the antidote and immediately the agent closed his eyes and was rendered unconscious. Rose, Frank and the scientist leaned in to take a closer look.

"He should be okay; all this does is dissolves the nanobots." Rose said.

""Also, it won't damage the nervous system because the antidote automatically detaches the nanobots from the nerve cells" the scientist further explained. "He should urinate the nanobots out sooner or later now that he's not controlled by it."

"Good thing is that the abilities he gained from the hypnotic water control should be gone. The quick reflexes, increased muscle efficiency and the super hand eye coordination should be gone." Rose added.

"Back to a regular SKUL agent" Frank concluded.

Suddenly the agent woke up and he wanted to strike the team but Frank took out a gadget to immobilise his body.

"Who are you? I can't remember, my head hurts, are you the SKUL hypnotic department?"

"I think we should take the antidote ourselves." Frank said. Everyone in the room took a bottle, some applied it on their skin and some drank it.

"You could have made the taste more delightful!" Carrie wasn't impressed. Frank's reaction to the taste was in slight shock and disgust as his team laughed at him.

"Best to just apply it on the skin" Rose concluded. "After all it is skin absorbent!"

"Drinking this could be a punishment for the SKUL agents" Carrie suggested.

"We should distribute this across UNIT" the scientist said.

"We'll do it" Carrie said enthusiastically without Oscar even agreeing. They took a batch and went off while Rose and Frank were ready to interrogate the SKUL agent.

The Doctor was cautious in hiding. His steps were light and he seemed to reach a dark boiler room. The place was dark and everywhere was metallic. Hissing in the pipes was loud but not loud enough to mask The Doctor's footsteps on the metal grid like floor. He treaded carefully as he hid behind walls and sneaked along the corridors turning his head at every direction to make sure he wouldn't be found. Just after waiting patiently, he started to make his way to the other side of the ship. He was spotted, an incoming Sontaran fired red laser bolts and The Doctor ducked as quickly as he could. He used his sonic to cause a diversion by causing a gas pipe leak somewhere else as if he had followed that route. The Sontaran soldiers were tricked and The Doctor left by going into the opposite direction. He ran away as fast as he could.

He arrived to his TARDIS but it was already discovered by Mr. Brown and his Slitheen. They looked at The Doctor and the eye contact was ever so direct. Both sides paused The Doctor again took out his sonic but this time he aimed it behind him. The Slitheen charged towards him and he began to run away but aiming at his sonic towards the ground. Suddenly the metal floor seemed to break off and The Doctor jumped right over the gap whereas the Slitheen couldn't react fast enough and they fell down to the floor below. The Doctor did a long jump over the falling Slitheen avoiding the gapped floor and he landed on his two feet and his knees bent similar to a long jump athlete. Immediately behind him were the Sontaran troops. They fired their lasers and The Doctor hid behind his TARDIS. He was crouching down; he peeked out when the shooting stopped momentarily. He then aimed his sonic and the metal ground loosened and the troops stumbled, giving The Doctor enough time to place his key into the TARDIS getting inside safely. Inside the TARDIS he raced pulled the clutch and the TARDIS disappeared from the ship after being shot by the Sontaran blasters.

Back in UNIT, Frank informed the team of The Doctor's success as they figured out that Earth's power was no longer being stolen from the aliens. Soldiers in the missile control room were ordered to destroy the satellites.

Carrie and Oscar finished distributing the antidotes. As they past the missile control room they noticed something odd about the soldiers. They didn't launch any missiles and in fact was spying on the rest of the UNIT branches from all over the world. Furthermore they didn't even touch the antidotes.

"Are you thinking of what I'm thinking?"Carrie asked.

They burst into the room and violently dispatched the unexpected soldiers.

"We know you're SKUL agents or hypnotised people from aliens"

"Lock all missiles"

The soldiers took out their guns and started shooting. Both Oscar and Carrie felt a bullet braze past their skin. Real UNIT soldiers arrived into the scene and they were met with machine guns and pistols. They engaged in an indoor battle as they shattered the glassware all around the room. The kids threw bombs which slowed down the motion of the UNIT soldiers. They were able to sneak out.

"Shoot to kill! These aren't UNIT soldiers, they're SKUL agents!" The captain ordered. Carrie took out her communicator.

"Frank, are there any more loose SKUL agents in the building?"

"Why?"

"They've either killed or locked away the UNIT soldiers and they're stopping us from launching the missiles"

"Let me check" Frank urgently went on the computer locating the agents. "There's a few in the boiler room?"

"Why would they be in there?"

"This is bad news; they're trying to take down the external shield that's keeping us safe from losing power" Frank gravely spoke.

"Why would they do that? The aliens have stopped stealing power!" Carrie replied. "Tell Rose to get there, she's closer!" Rose heard and she ran in the direction towards the boiler room.

Back in the Slitheen ship, General Skaal went back to the main control room.

"We need to get the wormhole back for the troops to arrive!"

"We can't The Doctor broke the system and we've lost signal to the satellites!" The Slitheen complained.

"That is just sonic trickery" The general aimed his rod at the control panel and an orange beam was fired. "All repaired, the wormhole is back online." The wormhole was back and the whole world was beginning to lose power.

Meanwhile as Rose arrived to the boiler room, she was too late.

"The world is going dark! And it's night time as well" Rose commented.

"And now UNIT will lose all their power!" The hypnotised SKUL agent snarled as he broke the controls for the shield. UNIT fell into darkness.


	15. The Fight Back Begins

Chapter 15 The fight back begins

The northern hemisphere blacked out on that very night. In that silence, only the cities who weren't targeted and those who had access to the antidotes were immune to the hypnotic power cuts.

Back in the UK branch, the soldiers of UNIT fought against the hypnotised SKUL agents. They were trying not to harm them. Gunfire blazed between both sides while the spy kids had to fight off their SKUL agents who had caused UNIT to be prone to the alien invasion.

The thrumming TARDIS sound was heard amongst the soldiers as the TARDIS materialised between the crossfire. The TARDIS took the bullets without any harm and until UNIT stopped firing, The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, facing his allies rather than his enemies who continued firing.

"Why so many guns?" The Doctor raised his screwdriver and emitted a frequency which caused the soldiers to scream in pain until they were knocked out unconscious.

"Doctor, what have you done?" The captain asked him.

"Don't worry, I didn't kill them. Used the frequency to shut off the mind control, they should be back to normal by five minutes." He explained.

"What about the rest of those agents who are fighting my soldiers in the rest of the building?"

"Ok, you need expose them to a frequency of 415Hz?"

"How?"

"I don't know, find a way. That'll stop you from slaughtering them!"

"Yes sir!" She saluted and The Doctor looked away rolling his eyes. She took out her walkie talkie to contact her other soldiers. "Can you hear me? Do not kill; lead them to the third control room where I am right now. All troops to the third control room." She ordered.

"Why did you do that for?" The Doctor asked concerned as he was making his way to Frank.

"So you could blast out the frequency to stop them from damaging this base further." She stated.

The Doctor looked in approval and helped Frank up.

"I need your help; I can't get through to them. Our communicators are down. The power comes from the MI9 computer networks in this facility. There's no power, my team, they're spies, not soldiers..." Frank rambled on genuinely worried. "I beg you" his displayed his concern for the child spies as if they were his own children.

At that instant, soldiers raced inside leading the mindless SKUL agents to follow them in. The Doctor stood up and aimed his screwdriver at them blasting the frequency. It worked and three agents dropped unconscious. The Doctor stood back down to Frank.

"I can help" The Doctor reassured him. "I can always use this to power your funky pencils."

"No, but their communicators won't have any power so I won't be able to contact them."

"Wait, I know." The Doctor took out a small metal device from his pocket as he smiled. "One of your children bugged me earlier on before I went onto the Sontaran ship. As far as I know its power is independent of the rest of the building."

"You knew?" Frank was surprised as well as amazed.

"Course I did! Don't blame them for not trusting me. I don't even trust myself, not really." His words drifted off and suddenly he snapped back into action. "It's a communicator, they used to it listen in on me which I didn't reply back and they made sure I couldn't hear their end."

He contacted the spy kids. Rose and her fellow scientists were alone and she heard The Doctor's voice coming out of the space communicator.

"Doctor, is that you?"

"Yes, your communicators are down and I've got a plan to end this but you will need to find the others." The Doctor explained while demanding Frank to give his communicators on the side.

"But I don't know where they are, I can't contact them." She was also concerned.

"I'm on that. Right now I'm fusing your communicator into this one so you will have your communicators back." The Doctor analysed the pencil and stripped off the top. He took the wires out and used his sonic to burn and started soldering the wires onto the large device.

"So you're re-boosting our communicators by giving it an external power source."

"Yes, she's smart isn't she?" The Doctor complimented her as he faced Frank. He continued working and a soldier warned The Doctor about the SKUL agents. At this point The Doctor was sitting on a spinning chair, his legs crossed on a nearby table, his back towards the SKUL agents. He simply raised his arm with the sonic to blast the frequency without even turning round. The agents dropped onto the ground unconscious. The Doctor continued working on the communicators.

"Best of the best" Frank admitted proudly.

"Ok, we will need an amplifier gadget and as many polarity inverters as possible for this to work."

"What amplifier gadget?"

"I saw it earlier it's a gadget..."

"It amplifies the energies of certain objects." Frank interrupted. "Sorry, I normally do the gadget stuff." The Doctor had no comment and accepted it.

"You will need to take it to Geneva and place it on the missiles. Find your friends and you'll need to be careful, there's hypnotised agents lying about. Good luck" The Doctor was about to finish. "Hold on; pick up your communicators now!"

Rose picked up her pencil while Frank spoke towards the device. They contacted Carrie and Oscar also.

"It worked!" they both cheered. Oscar and Carrie picked up the flashing pencil while they were running away from two agents.

"Now isn't the right time to call!" Carrie spoke huffing and puffing from her run.

"Yeah bit busy, wait, how did you even get this thing to work anyway?" Oscar said.

"Never mind, The Doctor's got a plan and get back to me as soon as possible."

Carrie and Oscar were running away from the agents, they had no gadgets on them and eventually they bumped into another elite SKUL agent.

"Sorry" Carrie smiled nervously and they turned away into a different corridor.

"Get them!"

"I got an idea!" Oscar hit the jackpot. "We'll give them these antidotes, and they're skin absorbent."

"Great thinking!"

They picked up a dozen unused antidotes and they reached out. They found some materials and started assembling a pumping device similar to a water pistol.

"Over here!" Oscar revealed himself. The agents ran towards him but they weren't idiots. They were cautious and walked in slowly with their weapons. The spy kids revealed themselves with their hands up. Although they seemed as though they surrendered, both of them moved forwards seemingly beaten. Suddenly they reached for the water pistol and started squirting it onto the agents without them responding. The four agents immediately froze and fell to the ground. The pair moved out armed with their deadly water guns.

"We need to go back and fix the external shields" Oscar stated.

"But how"

"No need. We've got a UNIT technician to handle it" The Doctor said, the kids surprised by his voice, not expecting him to use the communicators.

"Rose, we're on our way, we're very close"

"Ok," Rose answered and she communicated with The Doctor. "I'm finished and the others are on their way. What do we do next?"

"Make your way outside, I'll be there with my blue box."

"Blue box?"

"It's my space ship time machine whatever you want to call it. I need to take you to Geneva to launch these magno-amplifying polarity inverters instead of the missiles. My blue box can take you there."

At that instant Carrie and Oscar entered the room. Rose was excited.

"Yes, we're actually going on a spaceship. Guys we need to meet The Doctor at the outside."

"No wait!" Carrie stopped. "We don't have to, there's a teleport from here to Geneva, main base of UNIT. We can use that!"

"It's quite close to here as well. It's only a few steps away!" Oscar stated.

"You sure, you want to pass on the time machine?" The Doctor asked.

"Maybe later" Carrie said, Rose was visibly annoyed. "We've got a world to save!"


	16. Defending the Earth

Chapter 16 Defending the Earth

"Rose, as much as I like go, here's no time to get to the spaceship. We need to stop this alien invasion."

The kids raced up the stairs carrying the upgraded polarity inverters. They eventually arrived into a circular teleport pod with glowing lights. Carrie reached for the touch screen pad and activated the teleport. Everyone disappeared in a flash.

At UNIT, The Doctor had done his work and all the SKUL agents were rounded up. The soldiers inspected the skies above. They observed the Earth's atmosphere on their monitors.

"It looks like the enemy are launching something but we have got no visual on it." A soldier analysed.

"Cloaking technology, they've cloaked their ships" The Doctor concluded, scratching his head while pacing around the room.

"You mean they're invisible?" Frank asked. "How do we know who's being targeted?"

"Leave that to me!" The Doctor had an idea. "Frank, I will need you to take control of the missile launch from Geneva. It's important that you communicate with your team"

"But Doctor, we can't just let him take control of the..." The captain argued.

"No, you need this man to save the planet because right now he and his team are an inch away from stopping Earth becoming a wasteland and a cloning world. I don't think it's a good idea to throw away that chance, do you?" His fiery demeanour was unarguable and Frank was immediately given a seat to operate the missiles at a desk. "Right you need to know where the kids are"

The spy team arrived in Geneva through the teleport, immediately knocking out the soldiers.

"Oscar, you didn't need to do that?" Rose said as they hit away.

"We don't have enough time."

They took out their pencils and communicated with Frank. Moving swiftly, they hid and moved silently across the busy soldiers.

"Frank where is the missile launch?" Oscar whispered.

"It's near the Alps."

"That's miles away! And it's pitch black!" Carrie whispered angrily.

"I'll get someone to get you there." Frank looked up to the captain. "Captain, I need you to tell the Swiss branch to take them to the missile launch site." The captain looked at Frank firmly.

"Please, you need to do this. My team needs to do this, the world needs this."

The captain reluctantly took her phone and called her superiors in the other branch.

That instant the kids were caught and they got into a fighting stance ready to strike. The soldiers aimed their guns at them. The squadron of soldiers clicked their guns ready to fire.

"We're UNIT!" Oscar said. "We're not your enemy!"

"We're surrendering alright" Rose justified with her arms up.

Then the soldiers got word and the squadron backed down. Instead they decided to escort the kids to the Alps to where the missiles were.

"We will give you a teleport but we only have power for a one way trip." The soldier said strapping a jacket around them. "You'll have to make you way back. Right now it's essential you get to the missile base as soon as possible." He set the coordinates while the kids nodded, taking in deep breaths, and ready for their ultimate mission.

Soon, they arrived onto the snowy mountains and they shivered. They saw the missile launch base as they climbed up the mountain. Sprinting up, they arrived into a well hidden field on the edge of the mountain. Further in, they saw the huge missiles stacked up onto the racks. The enormous racks were in line facing upwards and outwards into the sky. It was even mobile.

"It's freezing!" Carrie commented blowing on her hands.

"It's usually colder than this." Rose declared.

"The world's depending on us." Oscar reminded them light heartedly. "I'm sure a little frost bite is worth it."

"This place is depending on us especially. All the world leaders in Geneva, this is the safest place because they don't have the rigged water supply."

"Quick, we need to place them onto the missiles." They all took out their torches.

They got to work as fast as they could as they attached every amplified polarity inverter onto the missiles. A demonstration of fast team work was displayed as they efficiently strapped on the polarity inverter onto the missile.

"It's so small compared to the missile, this better work!"

Soon, they informed Frank as soon as it was done.

Meanwhile The Doctor was in the TARDIS, he dragged the monitor screen towards him and he looked at the cloaked ships lining up ready to enter the Earth. He had a huge smile from his face when he adjusted the settings on his TARDIS pressing a combination of buttons finishing with a hammer strike. He picked up the phone to contact Frank.

"Okay, I've taken down their invisibility, although it'll still be difficult to detect the ships mainly because its night time but you should still see them through your infra red monitors!" The Doctor said energetically.

"So what do we do now?"

"Are the kids at the missile launch?"

"They've all attached the devices on the missiles"

"Brilliant! I'm starting to love them! Ok, you need to be alert; the Sontaran ships have noticed they've been breached. They're coming for you. Make sure you don't use the Geneva missiles to take down the ships. You need to fire half the missiles towards the satellites first and then fire the remaining missiles towards me." The Doctor spoke vigilantly looking at his monitor.

"You?" Frank asked confused.

"Don't worry. You'll see my TARDIS floating about so good luck"

"General Skaal, our presence is known."

"It looks like the humans are ready for war. We've got enough power to start the first strike. Protect the Slitheen ship. The rest of the fleet and the cloning ships will arrive after we've conquered Earth depend on that wormhole. For the glory of Sontar! Sontar ha!"

The general inspired the chanting and the line of a dozen ships moved in towards the planet below.

"It's The Doctor's TARDIS, take it out"

In UNIT, every soldier was ready and communications were immensely important and screens from all branches were contacting each other.

"UNIT Russia branch, China branch, US branch, France, South Africa all online." A soldier confirmed.

"We've got incoming ships. It looks like most of them are targeting The Doctor."

"He's doing that on purpose. He's giving us time to take down the satellites." Frank immediately realised.

"He's giving you time to take down the satellites." The captain emphasized the "you" as she put pressure on Frank. "Earth's power depends on you." She turned away. "We need to cover Frank, any ship that crosses our atmosphere we destroy!"

Frank concentrated as he pressed the buttons and set the coordinates. He navigated the special missiles onto the satellites.

The Doctor's TARDIS flew about sideways in loops and in swirling motion teasing the Sontaran ships to fire. They fired their missiles and their lasers towards it but hopelessly missed. It flew in between fleets and into gaps leading to some Sontaran ships firing onto each other. This gave Frank the opportunity to launch the polarity inverter onto the satellites. With success he took out the satellite and suddenly the energy conversion reversed. The satellite which had drained the power of its corresponding city was returning the power. The sleeping city which initially had no lights began to light up again. The mindless people who blacked out woke up with their symptoms gone. As each satellite was struck more and more people woke up and began waking up. London shone bright again and so did many major cities. Street lights and building lights seemed to be brighter than ever.

At St Hopes, the children woke up from their classrooms. Mrs. King and her classroom awoke from their desks even though all the lights were on. Everyone was drowsy and it was as if they had cramps.

"What's going on? I could have sworn it was home time. Why has it suddenly got dark?" Mrs King was absolutely horrified looking outside her window. Every student rushed to the window and some even went outside.

"It's 1 o clock miss" Avril pointed out.

"Yes but it can't surely been night time. It's past midnight."

"Maybe its British Summer time and you know the clocks go back." Scoop thought he was smart.

Through the deep dark space the TARDIS span and was only hit once and it took no damage, completely immune to the feeble Sontaran weaponry. It became a chase as the Doctor's TARDIS was in quick pursuit. Frank had nearly finished destroying the satellites. During this the human missiles were able to reach their enemy. A thousand ballistic missiles were launched from all over the planet upwards into the sky and outer space. They screamed for attention.

"The humans are firing at us. Our ships will not be able to withstand all their missiles. What should we do General?"

"The humans are taking out the satellites."

"Forget the time lord! Destroy the incoming missiles and advance towards Earth!"

The ships fired lasers towards the missiles, striking the ones that were on target. The ships dodged many missiles as they flashed past. However one ship was struck down due to its unfortunate collision with three missiles. The wormhole next to the Slitheen ship expanded and larger Sontaran ships entered through. They had enough power to sustain the wormhole to allow reinforcement.

"Ma'am they've got incoming ships. They've crossed the exosphere!"

"Concentrate the fire towards incoming ships! Do not let them pass the mesosphere!" The captain of UNIT ordered. "Send in the next wave."

"Yes Ma'am". They launched the second wave of missiles towards the Sontaran ships. They managed to dodge many missiles despite the more concentrated fire. Many ships bounced off course when hit but it wasn't enough to damage the ship. Until ships eventually had to bounce off twice. More enemy ships were lost as they entered thermosphere. The relentless attack was unstoppable.

"Do not let them pass otherwise they'll be in range to fire their weapons!" The captain shouted. "Frank, have you taken out all the satellites?"

"Nearly, only a couple more" Frank continued to focus on his task. Soon the Sontarans began firing onto Earth itself. Huge green beams of lasers can be seen arriving causing destruction of many buildings. The Doctor's TARDIS was above Earth in between the Sontaran assault and his precious Earth. He phoned Frank.

"Fire all the missiles at me! Now" The Doctor ordered loudly. Frank pressed the button and The Doctor was at close proximity to the missiles.

The special missiles were behind the TARDIS as it pulled and guided the missiles along its course. The Doctor charged towards the fleet head on. The Sontarans did not expect such a direct attack from the time lord. They tried to fire at the TARDIS but was clearly unaffected. The missiles led by the TARDIS struck some ships and although they appeared undamaged they began losing power and weren't functioning. Many ships were hit but some ships continued advancing. The TARDIS came out of the barricade of ships and continued its course towards the Slitheen mothership. The TARDIS gained in such speed that made its surroundings move appear in slow motion. It brought the remaining dozen of missiles and suddenly materialised away allowing the missiles to strike the Slitheen mothership.

Suddenly every enemy ship began moving towards the wormhole. The Slitheen ship and the rest of the Sontaran fleet were sucked back into the wormhole. The Doctor was inside his TARDIS moving the dials on his console assisting the effect of the wormhole which he had reversed. The wormhole began shrinking and started losing its potency but by then most ships had been sent back. Except it had lost its range and the Skaal's ship remained. Although it wasn't sucked back, his ship was previously hit by a polarity inverter missile and it had lost all its power and it was on a crashing course towards Earth.

There were three Sontaran ships that began burning up as it reached the mesosphere. UNIT fired as many missiles as possible to destroy them. They managed to obliterate one ship and the last two remained. UNIT cleverly fired missiles towards the Sontaran lasers and simultaneously attacked the ship from behind. Eventually the wormhole sucked back one of the ships as it reversibly flew away from atmosphere with its final attempts to attack Earth unsuccessful. UNIT directly fired onto the last ship seemingly destroying it.

Carrie, Oscar and Rose who had been climbing down the mountains with their fingers crossed as they communicated with Frank.

"He's done it!" Rose screamed out loud. "The Doctor's reversed the wormhole and now the rest of the fleet is going back inside."

"Really? Yes!" Oscar cried in happiness. His appreciation of The Doctor was genuine.

"I'm so tired, you know we've been awake for more than 20 hours." Rose yawned.

"I'm glad that this is all over to be honest." Oscar quietly spoke.

"Erm guys, not all the ships are going back into the wormhole. Look!" Carrie pointed into the night sky as she saw a wrecked spaceship moving towards them.

In UNIT the captain informed Geneva of the potential crash. The remaining ship was beyond the wormhole's range which had already gone. It came crashing down.

"The space ship is heading right to you. In fact calculated trajectory suggests that it will crash in the Alps. It's heading for the mountain range."

Frank quickly turned his head horrified towards the captain. Their eye contact conveyed everything between them.

"No! My team is still down there. You have got to save them!" Frank ordered and shouted. The captain looked helpless. "They're only children!"

In the Alps, the spaceship seemed to get closer and closer towards Rose, Carrie and Oscar.

"It's coming right for us! It's going to crash on us!"


	17. Crisis

Chapter 17 Crisis

The ship was heading right for the three kids. Frank contacted his team. Rose picked up her pencil communicator.

"Rose, you need to get out of there, it's going to crash onto you."

"We're too tired to run. It's too far, we're not going to make it" she panicked and there were no hint of fatigue in her voice as her adrenaline was kicking in more than ever.

"You need to get out of there! Use the teleports that they gave you!"

"We can't it's got no more power!"

At this point, the Sontaran ship got closer and closer, spiralling out of control.

"General Skaal, we've lost control of the ship. We can move anywhere!"

"We need to abandon our ship!"

The team huddled together and spoke their words. They all shivered and their vapour from their breaths could be seen in the torch light.

"I can't believe we're going to die here." Carrie said in shock. "This is it"

"We still need to try and get down; we could still hide for cover." Rose tried to stay positive.

"Where" Oscar had lost all hope. "We've saved the world, and there's no one to save us. When that crashes onto us it's going to leave a crater at least and we're not going to make that." Oscar spoke down to Earth.

"I just wanted to say you guys are the best. And if there's any one I'd gladly die with it's you guys" Carrie began crying. "These have been the greatest years of my life and it wouldn't have been without you guys."

"It's been such an honour and I've said this time and time again. This is the best team and the best friends anyone could ask for." Rose said with no tone of positivity. "I don't think anyone could have done what we did today."

"We've done so much today to save the world from aliens, I would never have thought we could have succeeded." Carrie truthfully said.

"And now that we have, this is our reward." Rose closed her eyes as she spoke slowly.

"Everything we've been through together has been the happiest moments of my life. I love you all and..." Oscar was in tears. "And especially for someone like me, you guys are my family and I wouldn't have it any other way." They looked up and the spacecraft was only 50 metres away from them. They hugged together and closed their eyes.

Out of the blue, the thrumming and the wheezing of the TARDIS came to rescue. The three looked up at the strange golden interior fading in and out around them. They also saw the war ship coming through although it disappeared soon afterwards.

"What's happening?" They all asked.

At the last second the TARDIS was fully materialised, and they found themselves inside The Doctor's domain. The Doctor was still piloting the TARDIS.

"I hope you weren't giving up on me already!" The Doctor gleefully commented.

"Where are we?" Oscar asked.

"My TARDIS, isn't she a lovely thing" he boasted.

"Is this your spaceship-time machine?"

"Oh yes, look outside."

Oscar, Rose and Carrie immediately raced to the front doors and opened it. They looked down at the world they had saved and the beauty of such an incredible view. The TARDIS orbited the Earth and The Doctor stepped out.

"I don't believe this" Carrie gasped, her hands covered her mouth. The three were in awe and they couldn't believe this experience. They seemed to be more energetic than ever despite their fatigued bodies.

"How comes we can still breathe?"

"TARDIS shielding protects the people onboard."

They saw the exterior of the TARDIS and noticed it was considerably smaller than the interior. They screamed with astonishment as soon as they realised.

"Hold on! It's enormous inside here. How...?" Carrie was awestruck. "It's bigger on the inside!"

"I don't believe this!" Oscar began laughing at his disbelief. "Even now you're full of surprises"

"I know you're an alien and that, but what kind of technology is this? This is so advanced, it's like thousands and thousands of years more advanced than everything we have." Rose was enthusiastic.

"Transdimensional engineering, it's pretty handy. Even my pockets are bigger on the inside."

"Where are you from exactly?" Rose asked curiously.

"Are you a God?" Carrie asked.

"No, I'm a Time Lord from Gallifrey. The mightiest civilisation in the universe" The Doctor proudly stated. "Being a Time Lord comes with great perks. The TARDIS being one of them..."

"We need to get back; Frank's going to be extremely worried!" Oscar realised.

"He's mourning us right now I bet" Rose said.

"No need, remember it's a time machine, I could just take you back to the second right after the ship was meant to crash at you" The Doctor relaxed the spy kids.

"If you can time travel, couldn't you just go back and stop everything from happening in the first place?" Carrie asked.

"No, can't cross my time stream"

"Why not?" Rose asked curiously.

"Some moments are in flux and some are fixed and if I go back, I would change the fixed points. It's all timey-wimey stuff." The Doctor explained and the rest of the kids were falling asleep. "Don't fall asleep..." He sighed, shook his head yet he smiled gladly knowing what they had achieved. "I'll give you an hour or so. You deserve it" It was his turn to step out of the TARDIS and admire the great planet of humanity.

Hours before, back outside UNIT in the dark, the TARDIS materialised. The Doctor came out of the TARDIS along with Rose, Carrie and Oscar.

"Frank, you're being called. I believe it's your children sir." A soldier informed him. Frank sprinted outside.

"You're safe, I thought you died." Frank hugged them.

"We're fine Frank, thanks to The Doctor" Rose turned around smiling at the Doctor.

"How did you all fit inside there?" Frank was stunned and his voice went high pitched.

"It's bigger on the inside." The kids answered which interested Frank to step forwards towards the TARDIS.

"What?"

"Yeah take a look." The Doctor calmly invited him.

"If anyone deserves to take a look inside the TARDIS, it's Frank" Oscar sensibly said. The Doctor gladly opened the doors of the TARDIS and Frank stepped inside. He froze and blinked repeatedly.

"No, this is just ridiculous!" He went back outside and circled the TARDIS and stepped half way with one arm inside and the other arm wrapped outside the edges of the blue box. "My arms should be going through each other."

Suddenly the captain came out to The Doctor. "We have a problem Doctor!"


	18. Inspirational Farewell

Chapter 18 Inspirational Farewell

"You're needed Doctor!"

"Quick"

The Doctor and the spy kids were led back ran back inside while the soldier told The Doctor everything.

"The Sontarans have taken over the UNIT base in Geneva, fortunately the soldiers were evacuated but they can still sabotage the UNIT base or worse find the teleport and spread across Earth..."

They arrived into the main base where they could see the Swiss branch live on the screen. The Doctor took out his sonic and opened up a communication screen. A Sontaran appeared and he was heavily scarred.

"Doctor, General Skaal the demolisher here..."

"You haven't demolished much apart from your war ship here..." The Doctor interrupted.

"I will demlolish this world with the remaining soldiers I have. We will take out UNIT. And I will destroy you before you hear the four knocks!"

The Doctor was into a state of shock and stared for a few seconds. "What?" He said softly.

"I will wipe out every human! I will do Sontar proud!" Skaal was determined almost as if he was triumphant already.

"For what? You've lost, you've failed. Why not make peace?" The Doctor furiously argued.

"I will demolish the infamous Time Lord that has been our great enemy throughout the ages!" The Sontaran declared.

"You really have the thing for the word demolish. Well, good luck with that, I'm pretty sure UNIT can handle themselves" The Doctor closed the communication.

"Send all UNIT troops back to the main base. Division one, two and three, head towards the teleport as reinforcement" the captain ordered.

The armies of UNIT had arrived with upgraded ballistics. They fired at the Sontarans. The human artillery was greater. The soldiers charged in with rocket launchers and semi automatic rifles while the Sontaran troops held their own with lasers.

Coloured pulses were fired everywhere while human rifles were also potent enough to penetrate the Sontaran armour sooner or later. The humans were outnumbering their enemy and they hid for cover. Despite the deadly accuracy of the remaining aliens, the UNIT troops prevailed, taking out the General by shooting him at the back of the head with a simple bullet.

"I am the demolisher..." his last words faded before he died.

"Looks like General Skaal has been demolished" Carrie said with delight looking at the screen. The other two turned around and stared at her after her cheesy remark. "What?"

The kids all laughed.

"How comes you're all still awake and energetic?" Frank yawned as his words became more muffled. He was struggling to keep his eyes opened.

"Well..." smirking humorously.

"It must be our youthfulness keeping us awake." They justified laughing deviously.

"Frank, you better get some sleep or else Mrs King will be very angry at you if you don't come into school tomorrow."

"But I just saved..." Frank dozed off.

In the dark SKUL base, the Grandmaster sat in his chair hidden in the shadows. He was visibly disappointed.

"Oh, why does this always happen? Every time I get close to world domination and this was the closest especially with those elite agents." he sighed. "Half my SKUL agents are gone. My information is leaked and General Flopsy doesn't believe in me anymore. It looks like I'm going to have to retire sooner or later."

The next morning, the TARDIS materialised nearby St. Hopes. The Doctor, Frank, Carrie, Oscar and Rose stepped outside of the TARDIS and into the sunshine.

"It's been an honour to have met you." Frank shook The Doctor's hand.

"Finally, someone who doesn't salute"

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you at first. But you're a real hero; I'll always forever look up to you." Oscar admitted.

"Oh stop it" The Doctor laughed embarrassed.

"No really, you're an inspiration. All this time I thought MI9 knew everything and I thought I already met the most intelligence people in the world but in actual fact, you're the brainiest person this world has seen and you put it to work each day..." It seemed Rose had prepared a farewell speech.

"Ok Rose" Carrie said.

"We must be like cavemen to you" Rose continued.

"No, the human race always ever evolving, the great survivors of the universe, you're not alone in the universe like you once thought anymore."

"Meeting the Slitheen and the Sontarans hasn't given us the greatest impression of aliens, and MI9 never even knew aliens existed."

"Maybe you could make a change. Start a new spy branch that could save the world from alien threat as well." The Doctor suggested.

"We would seriously need better gadgets" Oscar admitted causing Frank to be unimpressed.

"Like your magic wand...screwdriver! Sonic screwdriver!" Carrie enthusiastically shouted before The Doctor could correct her much to his annoyance.

"Magic wand" instead The Doctor went with Carrie's remarks about his screwdriver. "You don't need this, you managed to save the world without it. And shouldn't all of you been promoted by now after what you did?"

"I'm not sure but I know my agents will be promoted very soon. Only an elite agent team is suitable for talented agents like these." Frank proudly stated. "When they graduate, I will miss them so much!"

"Where will you be off to now?" Rose asked.

"Oh, I dunno. Travel through time and space, that sort of thing. Do what I do everyday."

"Must be fun!" Oscar wondered.

"All on your own?" Carrie asked slightly sympathetically. She sensed his loneliness.

"Yeah, the records at UNIT said that you always have a companion." Rose said.

"Yeah, some leave me, they have adventures elsewhere..."

"Have you ever had an alien non human looking companion?" Carrie wondered.

"No, not in this lifetime anyway"

"Imagine having a Sontaran as a companion" Oscar joked.

"Yeah, I don't think that would happen anytime soon." The Doctor replied. "But maybe if I travel to the future and meet some good Sontarans..." he suggested.

"I wish we had a time machine, we won't ever need to miss lessons and go on our missions at the same time" Rose said much to her team mates' surprise.

"No, missing lessons is the best thing! I'd rather go out and kick butt than stay inside and listen to Mrs. King" Carrie bluntly stated.

"Doctor, I think you made a great spy!" Oscar complimented.

"Yeah, well all that running has certainly given me the experience. I'll never forget this." The Doctor gladly spoke. At that instant, Mrs King's voice was heard.

"Mr London! Where are you caretaker?" Mrs King bellowed. Avril's voice was also heard. "Oscar, I know you're here! I can hear you!"

"Oh no, we're all still in our spy uniforms!" Rose pointed out as the team looked at each other.

"Please we need to go quick!" Oscar said frightened.

"Ah, Doctor, do you mind doing us a favour?" Frank asked smiling.

Moments later, Mrs King arrived to the same spot where the children and caretaker were, her hair still blowing from breeze caused by the TARDIS.

"I could have sworn I heard them here" She looked around hopelessly.

The End

Please comment, evaluate or even put this as a favourite if it's good enough. I guess this has motivated me to do more stories in the future and I'm looking forward to it! :)


End file.
